Tsubasa: MatsuYukiSou
by NaiOokamiSohma
Summary: Whether I liked it or not at the time, I knew the journey ahead was my Hitzusen, even if all I wanted was my old life back.Even if I knew their fate, even if I knew this story. Even if...my existence would be shattered by my broken memories. Fai/OC **UNDER CONSTRUCTION REDOING**
1. Prologue: Time of Change

I panted, wavering to stay upright against the cracking wall.

My body heavy with inflicted pain that licked fire against the flaring wounds.

The shadows all around me dancing as if telling me to just close my eyes, telling me that I didn't have to see anymore.

_I remember someone saying, coincidence didn't exist, there was only the inevitable._

My ears ringing to the soft notes of that locket I had dropped; his present. I guess it was too late now though.

_So whether if I liked it or not at the time, I knew the journey ahead was my Hitzusen, even if all I wanted was my old life back._

Slowly, I looked up through the mess of hair in my tired eyes, straining to keep fighting.

To survive and help another; I just had to.

_Even if I knew their fate._

But I couldn't move as he came closer, step-by-step.

I was just paralyzed, like a wolf who had locked down it's shimmering eyes onto it's vulnerable prey.

Freezing it in fear.

_Even if I knew this story._

But I wasn't in fear, even as he reached his betraying hands for me.

Having incased himself in the confusion and unknowing lies of his own life.

_Even if...I would shatter from the broken memories I had forgotten._

I couldn't bring myself to regret anything, even with him.

_"I'll always forgive you,"_


	2. Chapter 1 Destinies Converge

**Chapter 1: Destines Converge**

* * *

><p>I sighed, gazing out the window of my room.<p>

The canvases of its invisible screen letting me see outside to the rainy world that wished for me.

Tears were falling so harshly and even within my own blanket I could still feel the cold seeping through the tightly closed window.

It was so much darker now though that it was night. The gray clouds from before in daylight where shadowed to a jet black that it incased the world in darkness.

Nonetheless, I was happy enough to see the full moon above, as it was gently wrapped over by the clouds to make it look like a half-eaten cookie.

A brightly lit cookie that shined in a shimmery blue that sprinkled down below but never reached the Earth that could only see its view.

It was soothing I had to admit, and it did leave me within a trance of its lullaby. Barely noticing how my pointer finger tapped gently on the side of my open book.

It wasn't, _per-say_, American, more like...Japanese. A manga, really. I however liked the Romance/Fantasy kind, with comedy mixed in of course.

I suppose with the way I daydream it also spread out a wider range of things for me. Even if sometimes they wouldn't be true to this world.

I guess, unlike most with a closed mind I was given a crossing of many with my dreaming and mixed in with a fantasy love I just didn't think of it all in one view, but many more.

I smiled; maybe that's why my friends called me their _"Fortune Cookie"_.

Really, they even came to me for relationship advice when I don't even have any experience in that category.

But I did help nonetheless. I liked to be of use in ways I could, and I was happy to make others happy if that's what it took.

That was one of many things to love about _"Miyuki Wakare"_, as my friend Ashley liked to put it.

Though it was embarrassing to hear it out loud many times to total strangers, I did like one thing about her saying that though…the name.

It wasn't truly my name though, but it held meaning to me and I felt comfortable with it, especially since it was with all my friends that they were able to choose that name for me.

That's why it held deep meaning to me.

Slowly, I leaned back and rested my head upon the baby blue wall, my gaze never leaving the window. Not even for a second as I thought how wonderful it was too that I had finally graduated High School.

My birthday was soon to come as well, being planned feverishly by family and friends who decided to make it a birthday to remember.

Though, no one was telling me if it was going to be a small party, they just looked to each other and giggled. I really hoped it was small.

I sighed, turning away from the night-come world to rake my eyes over the cover of my book.

_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_, volume 1.

I can still remember how I had seen the anime, when I was younger, and finished it a few years later.

It was only just a few months ago that I had gotten the first volume though. I was sad to admit as well that I rarely remembered the anime that much either.

The characters were etched deeply in my mind though, and I can still recall some of their past and things that would happen in their future, but only small bits.

Like fragments that had been shattered from a larger mirror. The pieces that have already fallen to the ground reflecting back at me the clips of memories.

I was then pulled out of my reminiscence by the whining of my little brown dog. Already knowing to well at how he stared at me with wide chocolate brown eyes that he needed to go outside.

I smiled and slid off my bed as the covers warmth slipping away from me. Holding onto my book and cooing at my dog lovingly.

"You need to go outside, papas?" In response his wagged his tail feverishly from side to side, running like a bullet down the stairs as I giggled, and followed after the hyper pup at an easier pace.

Once I put my little dog out to do his business I curiously gazed into the living room to see my cousin, Mira, sleeping on the floor. She was my younger cousin, by at least a year, and my best friend.

The couch cushions were making up her makeshift bed. Her body sprawled out as she continued to sleep.

I then noticed she hadn't even take out her favorite, lime green, ribbon from her hair before she crashed here at my house.

I shook my head, quietly opening the backdoor for my pup, and urging him to follow silently so we could sneak up on my sleeping cousin.

Once we were looming over her, a broad smile lifting up the corners of my lips, we suddenly attacked.

I laughed as my poor cousin shot up with a cry, her auburn orbs wide. I grinned and she ultimately smacked me upside the head.

"What was that for?" She demanded, but I could see the tell-tale glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

"What?" I giggled, "I was bored."

In response, Mira snorted. Muttering a sarcastic, "Riiight…" under her breath.

Suddenly, we both heard a loud '_crash'_ from upstairs. Unable to stop ourselves, we froze in shock.

If I concentrated hard enough I could catch the faint _'**cr**-**crunch**'_ of glass breaking. I wasn't sure, as Mira and I took a forsaken glimpse towards the stairs, why we hadn't moved.

Why hadn't we shot up from where we laid to call the police?

My legs just wouldn't respond though, no matter how desperately I wanted to believe that….we weren't in danger.

"What was that..?" Mira muttered worriedly.

I didn't know _how_ to respond, how could I? I had never met the stranger possibly lurking upstairs, a dangerous weapon in their arms just waiting to be used on our vulnerable bodies. Striking and striking until we bleed…and died.

Suddenly, my brave little pup scampered up the stairs. Barking and snarling just to protect us from the fear chaining Mira's and my body frozen.

"Sebi!" I gasped; eyes wide as I watched the bundle of chocolate brown disappear.

Then there was a pained howl. My stomach lurched as a heavy lump began to form in my throat at the sound, and then…the house was left in deadly silence once more.

All I could hear was the heavy and desperate sounds of my breathing. _Feel_ the racing thumping of my heart within my heavy chest as I unsteadily stood onto my feet.

"Sebastian…?" I whimpered.

I didn't want to think of the tragic possibilities that had befallen my pup, my body moving mechanically towards the stairs as I tried calling my pup quietly.

Suddenly, all I saw was a streak of brown sailing down the stairs rapidly towards me. Yelping as I stumbled backwards to avoid the object being thrown.

I heard the crash against the wall. It sounded too…fleshy as my eyes opened hesitantly.

All I could do then was to scream in horror.

It was my pup! My baby- my life- my little pup. Sprawled unevenly, and limbs spread in painful directions. Blood splattered the once white wall, slithering down to the heavy and un-beating body below.

His glassy eyes were wide and unsettling. It was simply strange to see that pained and fearful expression forever etched into the kind soul before me.

He was always so hyper, loving, and kind. Unlike most dogs, he was never _once_ violent either. In truth…he was like a child, despite his age, always trying to please his owner with a loving lick of his tongue. Maybe even play chase or simply lay down under their feet.

Such a sweet animal he was, so…

_Why...? Why did he have to leave me now?_

I whimpered, the tears one by one flowing down my cheeks as I tried to look away, my fingers digging painfully into the flesh of my palm as I shook and trembled.

Then I froze in my place, wide eyes staring up towards the cloaked figure at the top of the stair.

The figure stood tall with a black cloak pulled over their frame, wearing black leather pants that went straight into the military boots. A belt strap hung around their hips that held a few pockets for small things to carry, like weapons and such.

On the upper half of the body they wore a gray colored vest that gave a lean-look to the figure. Dangerous hands covered by black gloves.

And from the way there were no curves to this cloaked stranger, I had to assume it was a male.

He was to blame. He was to blame for taking my pup's life away, and now…he was going to take ours too.

He raised his arm, and right there I witnessed the unbelievable phenomenon of a black nothing suddenly forming at the tips of his fingers. Stroking at the call like fire.

All thought left me then as I stumbled to my feet. My limbs just moved without my consent, unconsciously pushing Mira towards the front door.

I could already hear the flutter of the stranger's cloak, a sign that he was following. For what reason, I didn't know.

As I fumbled with the lock I didn't notice Mira had taken a gambling glance back until I heard the sharp intake of air entering her lungs.

That was when the door slammed open with great force.

Neither of us caring that we were bare footed and in pj's as we jolted forward into the pouring rain. Our bare feet slapped against the sloshy pavement, tears from the gray skies soaking us to the bone as we crossed through the yard.

It was cold, and it tingled when the icy tears pummel my bare skin, but I didn't slow down to think anything of it. All I wanted was safety.

Even though no one was around, I just wanted to escape. That was so clear, for the both of us.

Then I heard Mira gasp, making me spin around to see she had slipped in a puddle.

The cloaked figure was getting closer through the mist of the rain though, so I knew I didn't have much time before one of us was captured…

Snarling, I sprinted back around to reach my cousin. Pushing back the fear as I hurriedly helped her to stand.

Then I heard a splash.

The sudden sound of it had made me jump and pause as Mira took hold of her footing and bolted from her spot.

But I had staid where I was; staring down at the _Tsubasa_ book I hadn't realized I had held onto this whole time.

"Come on!" Mira shouted through the downpour of rain.

The pitter patter muffled her voice like a whisper, but I could still catch the desperate waver in her voice.

Desperate to escape this moment, this horror that we still didn't know why it was happening.

I clutched onto the book as I stood, hurrying my tense muscles to drive me faster.

I don't particularly understand why I held onto the book. I could have just left it. It meant nothing if it couldn't help us escape. But I just didn't want to let go…it was as if I wanted something- _anything_ to hold onto so I wouldn't fall apart right then and there.

Maybe…it just wasn't meant to be though.

* * *

><p>I suddenly found my vision spiraling, like falling down a tunnel until I felt the impact and splash of wet pavement against my cheek.<p>

I was shocked. I couldn't move as I tried to process what happened.

There was a warm body above me… my arm sprawled out in reach for the book that had slipped from my hands.

I didn't have to be a genius to realize _who_ was above me. It was pretty obvious what with the sudden grasp around my vulnerable neck.

I struggled, clawing at anything I could reach to escape the vice grip to my depriving lungs.

My throat was starting to close up. Wheezing and suffocating. Unable to do a damn thing as my muddled gaze caught sight of the dagger the male held up for my view.

It was a thin and dangerous blade. Sleeked smooth by the tears of the rain as it was raised up high for the piercing of my heart…

Suddenly, as I thought it was over, Mira bravely and abruptly banged into the cloaked figure.

My lungs flared open as I inhaled noisily and convulsed in a coughing fit. Whimpering though when my arm came in contact with the clattering dagger that dug through my skin until warm liquid began to ooze out.

I hissed, turned over onto my side as I stuttered to draw out the blade. It was painful, having pierced farther in then I had imagined.

But I still moved, tugging and sliding out the knife that ripped more skin and muscle. Hissing as I released the dangerous weapon with a resigned clatter.

I held onto myself, puffing out pained wisps of air while I turned uneasily around.

I saw the Japanese book. But something was different about it, if the glimmer my eye caught was anything to go by.

It entranced me, like a thrum of hunger I had never realized I had been avoiding until now. I craved that power. That glow emanating from the very pages it resided in as I reached out for the open book desperately.

When my fingers finally reached, it was as if my mind had suddenly gone dead. But it wasn't as if I still didn't realize the waking world around me, it was the desire of wanting to escape though that had my trembling.

The haze was pierced by this sudden beam of light circling around me. An incantation of fragile words formed around the circle like a ribbon, racing and stretching around the air until I couldn't even feel the rain anymore.

The language shown and riddled in the light was unknown to me, but to my body it felt so strangely familiar.

So much so that I reached out my hand and brushed my fingers lightly down across them, the incantation blossoming into a bright hue of light. The light was a bright violet blue.

The elegant scribbling morphing and bunching together like mushed snow, circling around the fading world before Mira jumped hesitantly into the glow as everything began to wash away from my very eyes.


	3. Chapter 2 Easier to Run

**Chapter 2: Easier to Run**

* * *

><p>The purple snow diminished away like paint. Falling away and withering to nothing in the rain here that seemed so much harder and crueler.<p>

My hazy eyes took in the mysterious woman before us, a woman who didn't even seem to care that she was in the rain while wearing a dress.

She was beautiful, the black dress she wore making out every curve and heavenly endowed body.

The dress was like silk, tightening around from the hem and parting at the tips of her knees and trailed down behind her to the ground. The corset reached up into a deep _'V'_ neck line, the sleeves falling down in a swift and fragile wave.

But it didn't seem connect to the dress in a normal way. It looked as if it just popped out from around the shoulders, sewn with white swirls around a violet gem.

Her swan-like neck was hidden and bestowed by a black ribbon that dangled dewdrops before dipping under to her collar bone and back up to raise a crescent shaped moon.

Long straight jet black hair pulled into a stunning and clean bun while the rest fell down over her back. The bun though was being held up by Japanese clips that trailed down white slips of paper, crescent shaped moons drawn in.

She was stunning and mysterious with her blazing red orbs that contracted greatly to her pearly white skin. The rain made it seem like it was glowing, even more so when I started to notice...she wasn't even wet. Even while standing in the rain.

"So you two are the first to arrive," She commented in a monotone voice.

My mouth opened and closed, suddenly unsure of why she looked familiar to me. Then it suddenly hit me, so quickly that I almost reeled over in shock.

Yūko Ishihara, who is also known as the Dimension Witch.

My thoughts just came to a blank as the witch of dimensions looked Mira and I over, and took note of our half-dressed state.

_How_...I gaped, spinning my gaze down to my empty hands. I no longer held the _Tsubasa_ book.

"You have a wish," She spoke in a stating tone. Her vague eyes stared straight through me, an ancient and wise touch reflecting within.

"W-Wish?"

I couldn't help how confused I felt. I was still trying to process that the Dimension Witch, I've only seen in fiction, was standing in flesh and blood before me. No longer sure of how this- _any_ of this happened.

"Yes, only those with a wish can enter or even see my shop." Yūko recited, "But if you don't have a wish, then you can leave." She began to turn around and I suddenly found my body tensing in desperation.

I didn't want her to turn away; something in my mind told me she was so much more to me now. I needed her to stay; I needed her…to grant a wish I don't even understand, beating through my veins.

"I wish to know!" I cried out, shoulders slumped and head bowed in defeat, "...I wish...to be safe..."

...

"And you?" Yūko referred to Mira who jumped in surprise.

"Um- I wish...I wish to stay with her," She finished, flicking her eyes with regard to me.

Her eyes were curious, and I noticed there seemed to be a spark of surprise passing through them.

"Very well then, but first-"

We all turned towards a young male standing uncertainly towards the side.

His hair was cropped and jet black, wearing a black school uniform that I usually saw High School students wear in anime. The colors of his eyes were a light gray, wide and surprised.

"Watanuki, go to the treasure room for me, we need new clothes for our customers." Yūko told him, snapping him out of his trance to quickly turn around for the house.

While Yūko ushered us to follow I looked up towards the home amongst the tall skyscraper buildings on either side of it.

The shop, as it was most represented, was tall and painted in with blue walls and a purple roof.

The windows were covered over by white sheets from what I could see. Upon the tips of the roof, in the same manner like the entrance of the property, two crescent shaped moons were displayed on the different levels.

The steps of the porch lead us inside the larger frame of the house than what it looked like from outside.

I kept in close contact to Yūko while Mira wrapped her shivering form around my arm. My eyes were wide as I looked curiously around the halls and closed doors of the shop.

It just seemed to go one forever despite the smaller structure of the building, like a paradox.

"You already know things of those you have yet to meet," Yūko suddenly started conversationally.

"E-eh?"

"But, to know doesn't mean you can tell them of what has yet to happen. Because even if you do…" Her blood red eyes traveled down to me, "It doesn't mean it will come out as you said."

"Wha-what do you mean?" I murmured, confused as Yūko's pink lips curved into a slime smile.

It made me anxious to know what she was referring to, even though I had a vague idea as to what she meant, she never did say anything after that.

Though it took a while, and I doubt I could even remember how many halls and turns we took, we three entered a storage room where Watanuki was still preceding to looking for some clothing.

"Geez, this isn't a clothing store, Yūko-san. I don't even think there are any clothes here." Watanuki started, trailing off as we watched Yūko maneuver towards a shelf.

She reached for a mirror, its outer shelling made up of a golden flowery pattern to give the mirror a touch of history from being in Japan.

"That's a mirror..." Watanuki stated while eyeing the mirror nonetheless.

The witch then began to hand the small trinket towards me. I glanced up to Yūko, wondering many things as I reached towards the mirror.

Why would Yūko tell me that even if I knew something would happen, it didn't mean that it was set in ink? I didn't even understand what she meant when she said all those things, at least not completely.

I did have a suspicion but I wasn't sure if I could confirm it until- I saw what looked to be different colored bunnies sleeping in a glass case.

My eyes widened and snapped around to the Dimension Witch. She was giving me a slime smile, as if praising me for having figured it out.

I was…at that point of time to see the main people of _Tsubasa_….

I didn't know what to think anymore as memories of each character raced through my thoughts.

It was a burning conflict of joy and uncertainty. I mean…it was the frickin' main characters of _Tsubasa Chronicles_!

This just didn't happen to anyone-

Suddenly, as my fingers finally wrapped around the mirror, a bright flash of light emanated from the reflecting surface. It was so intense that I had to close my eyes, at least…until the last thing that came to mind was Fai.

I could vaguely hear Watanuki and Mira gasp as my body was then incased in warmth. Feeling the cold temperatures of the rain fading away as the light went with it, and dimming down to a shimmer of nothing to only find myself in new clothing instead of my own pj's and footwear-less feet.

I stood wearing a dull, trailing purple cloak. The hood spread over my back and at the ready if in need to cover my face, and the fuzz wrapping around parts of the coat were an icy blue.

The only markings upon the coat were on my shoulders that appeared like butterfly markings spread out into a deeper blue.

Mira stared in wonder from my coat and then to the mirror. As I handed it to her the same bright light enveloped her as it had done me.

Slowly, the light diminished and faded from her body, leaving her dry and with new clothing.

Mira wore a white vest with only one sleeve hanging from it. The collar popped open and the tails flowed downwards to her knees like that of a butler suit.

From the left side of her arm, where the single sleeve came up to the triceps, two wide holes made up the front and back while said arm was covered over by a white tailored wrist-length glove.

On her other arm she wore a cutoff sleeve that came up reached down the wrist, a small belt decorated with colored deck items loosened out the tight hold of the cloth to let it wave and form around her wrist.

Around the stomach she wore a corset, decorated up and down with a thin ribbon. Small frills of lace zigzagging down across the red silk as it went.

Her long thin legs were hidden by thigh high shorts, and bandages covering at least three inches of her left leg where a side pouch was clipped onto The other limb she wore a garter belt with the same decorative items one would see on decks of cards.

From there her knee length white boots started with a frill around the hems, a blue diamond on one knee cap and a green spade on the other.

Now, upon her head she wore a little side top hat decorated with the little signs from Alice in Wonderland. The lime green ribbon poking out from underneath.

Mira gasped in awe in turn of her outfit. Her auburn orbs sparkling up at me as she smiled, evidently happy with her outcome.

"Now that they both have clothes, Watanuki get the Mokona Modaki's." Yūko ordered, as she walked through the door.

"The what?" Watanuki demanded, confusion lacing his distraught voice.

"Ask our costumer for help," She smiled, closing the door dramatically as she left, "I'm sure she knows what they are."

I glanced over towards Watanuki who was trying to understand what was happening, while Mira appeared to have not been listening as she twirled around and looked over her outfit giddily.

"Um," I started, pointing towards the two bunny-like creatures, "It's those."

The female being the white and round manju bun with a ruby colored gem within their forehead. The other manju bun was a black male bunny with a blue gem upon its forehead instead of red. Both of them appeared to be stuffed rabbits at first glance.

Watanuki blinked as the two bunnies seemed to shine within their glass cases, eyes blinking rapidly.

I grabbed both gently and quickly handed the black to Watanuki, jostling them from their slumber.

"W-what are these things?" Watanuki gasped, yelling as he did so.

The Mokona's were looking at Watanuki and me strangely, having never met us previously.

"I don't really know how to explain," I murmured, handling the white animal, "But we have to go."

We had finally found the exit within the labyrinthine maze of a shop. The mist of rain appeared unappealing but somehow soothing to me as well.

I barely even noticed the long silver sword and phoenix like tattoo seal that two younger girls, Maru and Moru, were holding as payment as I skidded to a stop.

Realizing Mira didn't have a coat, I decided it wasn't so bad to get wet and carefully slid off the warm purple cloak from my person and handed to my cousin.

The coat, once taken away, revealed what I wore underneath.

It was a deep blue tight suit, reminding me of those Chinese kimono's that parted from around the top of the left hip and ripped open just below my female vital parts before flowing down to my calves.

Bared upon my legs were thigh length black stockings and calf length black boots.

On my left arm, the sleeve cut off against my shoulder, the wound once bared open now surprisingly healed with barely even a scar left in place. On my other arm though the sleeve kept reaching down till it disappeared into a skin tight oil black arm stocking.

While Mira worked the handles of the coat I stepped down the porch steps and out into the bitter rain, slightly wavering when Mira suddenly latched onto my arm

I could see her smiling lips visible through the cover of the hood, a shadow creeping over her jawline and at the curve of her nose to make her appear…mysterious if you will.

"You may all have different wishes, but your means are the same." Yūko exclaimed, while Mira and I carefully examined the three other travelers.

One was tall and muscularly tanned, with short cropped black hair and a seriously pissed expression on his solemn face. His clothes looked like they had come straight out of a seinen manga, black with red accents in the design of warrior type clothing similar to that of a ninja in old Japan.

The other, with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair was also tall but lacked the other man's muscle. Instead he was lean and lanky, his skin smooth like vanilla.

He wore a furry white coat with complicated blue designs, something one would wear in a freezing place. It resembled my coat quit strikingly, and it would have been the same if it weren't for the difference in color. While mine was purple with ice blue fuzz, his was drenched in snow white.

The markings though weren't a butterfly and looked more like a flower, but were nonetheless the same color as my own.

He had a rather care-free look and was smiling, but deep in his eyes I already knew of a much more ugly feeling coiling deep beneath his skin, hiding just below the surface of his glassy eyes.

In the middle was a boy that was a year or so, perhaps more, younger than Mira and me with chocolate brown hair with a green cloak over his kneeling frame with goggles at the collar. In his arms, he clutched a lifeless girl with short auburn hair. She was dressed in purple and white that seemed almost exotic, like what a desert gypsy would wear back in the days.

Yūko was deciding on the younger boy's price, and had decided it to be the relationship they shared, since it was the most important thing to him.

Even if they found all of her memory shards, the place he had in them would always remain empty.

The young boy was struggling to find an answer. He nonetheless agreed to her price. "Fine! I will not let Sakura die!"

His voice was wavering but it was defiantly coursed with determination just for the girl.

I had always felt sorry for him with this choice of price. But I also had no doubt that the girl in his arms wouldn't let go of her feelings for him the same way he wouldn't let go of hers.

Because once you have those feelings, even if you don't remember that person, it will still be there. Faint until it grows once more with new memories with him.

"It is settled then." Yūko turned her vibrant gaze to me, "Your wish is to know secrets you yourself don't know about,"

My head straightened up curiously at her choice of wordings.

_Secrets?_ I mused while Mira snuggled closer.

"And you also wish, to not to return to your own world,"

_Okay, I know I didn't say that._

She then flicked her crimson gaze at Mira who was hidden and engulfed by the warmth of my oversized coat.

"Your wish is to stay by her side."

I glanced downwards towards my cousin whom unconsciously nodded.

"The price is your ribbon."

"What?" Mira gaped.

_Oh frag,_ I sighed.

The lime green ribbon that Mira wore might appear simple to anyone else, but to her it was something precious. It was something that couldn't be replaced, mostly because it held memories much to valuable to ever let go.

"I'm not giving you this ribbon!" Mira started feverishly, quickly pointing towards a silver bracelet dangling about her wrist, "What about this bracelet?"

"The price is something most treasured to the person and that for you is your ribbon." Yūko stated to her, her hand stretched out in wait for the thin object.

After a small moment Mira sighed in defeat, the ribbon slipping away from her hair as she laid it out onto the Dimension Witch's palm.

Mira huffed as she stepped back, muttering a low curse under her breath.

I shook my head, making my way towards the Witch to give her the white Mokona who greeted everyone excitedly.

"And your price," Yūko began, "The memory of your mother and sister."

I didn't expect my price to be so far out to be… memories. I was surprised, I'll admit that, but I also knew I had no real choice.

Mira already gave out her item and besides… I was afraid to go back home. Somewhere in me…I knew it wasn't safe anymore.

But I was also curious…what secrets did I not know?

I nodded reluctantly. My vision going black as the Witch covered my eyes. As she did so, I couldn't help but think…. _I'm sorry mom, Clari_-

Then my mind began to lose itself.

The memories of my life having been made up because of them both, fading out of me like a rush. Maybe…like skydiving. It was fast and fearful…yet so exciting.

The amount of it made my body tense and my mind to become dizzy from the sudden change of my soul. I wavered and Mira quickly caught me by the arm, holding me up.

The witch then answered dismissively, "Don't worry, the nausea will pass."

_Nausea?_ I groaned.

Mira tugged me to stand in line with the others, spinning us around so I was next to the blonde.

I kept silent from my nausea still upon me. But I kept my eyes trained onto the memories I had given away to the Witch.

It was like a pearly white egg, glowing in her palm. Upon its shell was a carving of a heart within a teardrop.

Suddenly it began to hatch within Yūko's palm.

The sides cracking to burst out feathery wings, shaking and snapping till the egg fell apart and revealed a beautiful bird. The large bird with a smooth pure white coat reflecting, what I could only think, as the pure memories.

Its beady black eyes blinked open as it spread out its wings and tucked them back against its sides. Its tails were flowing down like a silky flower with purple tips. Its golden beak glowing like its coat as it had when it was once in its egg.

She smirked back and let the white Mokona then dance out of her hands. The five of us then crowded together, and let Mokona take over.

"Mokona is ready to go~!" the white creature giggled, opening its mouth wide and enveloping us in giant white wings.

...

"OH MY GOB! It's gonna eat us!" Mira screamed spastically, not knowing why it was trying to swallow us whole as she pushed out her hands, "Eat her instead!"

I quickly side stepped Mira as she angled herself to push me in, but because I moved she tripped and fell forward herself.

Yelping, she grabbed my arm and tugged me in with her.

Instinctively, as I felt the sudden loose of my feet leaving the ground, I snapped my hand onto the mage's wrist and dragged him in with us.

I stared into those vibrant blue eyes. The very last thing I had seen as we were tugged into the magic, the darkness slowly seeping into me as I was enveloped within the tug of the different worlds.


	4. Chapter 3 Wings of Hitsuzen

**Chapter 3: Wings of Hitzusen**

* * *

><p>I quietly stirred from my slumber. My eyes fluttered open and adjusted from my disoriented state to notice Mokona on her toes on Mira's shoulders. Her closed eyes seeming as if she was gazing down at my cousin's sleeping form wrapped tightly into my coat.<p>

I then turned my head upward to see the ninja in the corner of the bland room, nodding his head in conformation to my conscious state. A permanent scowl etched onto his face.

I then angled my head upward, expecting to see the ceiling and instead met face to face with the blue eyed mage smiling down at me…my head resting in his lap.

Once I realized the position I was in I squeaked and rolled off his lap. Diving for my cousin's side and accidentally knocking Mokona off her shoulder.

Unconsciously I tightened the coat I had around me despite having given my original coat to Mira. So, who's-?

That is when I glanced down and examined the coat I was suddenly holding. It was the mage's coat…

Once, realizing it wasn't mine, I tugged the warm cloak off my person and threw it back towards the mage. This cut him off, mid-laugh, when the large cloak smacked him straight in the face.

Suddenly, before I could claim victory, a warm hand clamped down onto my ankle. I jumped in surprise and spun around to see Mira, who stared up at me, with sleepy auburn orbs.

"Vagina's are friends...not food..." She slurred sleepy, right before she passed out again.

"...The _hell_...?" The ninja muttered in a scowled bewilderment. Surprisingly, I didn't even freak out when sweat-drops began coating over our heads.

_"Sakura!"_

At this unexpected shout I glimpsed over my shoulder immediately. Syaoran had awoken in an outburst for his princess….Oh dear heavens that sounded wrong.

The young boy shot forward. Searching for the girl he still held as if…she could simply disappear at any moment.

His eyebrows scrunched up worriedly. He gazed down at the sleeping girl in his lap. The same look I had seen him use discreetly whilst at the shop fleeting his features even now.

I smiled at the obvious way he held her with delicacy. His eyes were gentler, and yet more alert when merely glimpsing the unconscious girl. She was his most precious person after all.

"Ah, so you're awake… eh…" The blond seemed lost, not knowing the boy's name.

"Syaoran," The boy answered, giving us each a small smile.

"Syaoran-kun, and that's Sakura-chan right?"

Syaoran nodded while the mage pointed at his own smiling face, "My name is a little long, and so you can just call me Fai. And..." He trailed off as he looked towards the ninja.

I already knew he was coming up with a nickname for the older brute, "Mr grumpy shall be Mr Black-"

"It's not Mr Black! It's Kurogane!" The ninja yelled, getting angry as he reached for his belt, and forgetting that his long, katana sword, had already been given to Yūko as a price.

"Waahh~ Kuro-tan is angry," Fai said in a teasing manner.

I smiled pleasantly. I had always liked the way Fai teased Kurogane.

But being the only face without a name that was awake, all three men turned their eyes to me questioningly.

"And you are?"

"Miyuki Wakare," I introduced myself as I always did…with my nickname.

"So, Miyu-chan, ne?" The mage smiled, cocking his head to the side.

In response to the- not so- innocent mage, I huffed and turned away agitatedly. I was still mad at him for laughing at me- why was I even on his lap _anyway_?

_Baka mage_, I frowned while Mira then began to stir from her slumber.

I watched as she fluttered her dazed orbs open. Her body stiffened as she stretched out and seemed to process something. "Oh hey...I'm not dead, maybe I did push her in..." Mira trailed off though when she stared up at my blank gaze. Only then realizing I was sitting right next to her.

Without another word I stood and turned for the door. Being slowed down and almost tripping onto my face when Mira tackled my ankle in a tight grip.

"Waah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Mira cried while I tried to shake her off and reach for the door at the same time. It was actually comical, really.

"You said and did it either way!"

"I thought the fluffy thing was gonna eat me!"

"...So you tried to push _me_ in instead?"

"...Yes..."

"...Get off!" I growled, unsuccessfully trying to shake her off my leg.

Her whining though was cut short when she finally took notice of everyone else in the room who was watching our exchange with a mix of amusement, and confusion.

"Oh _hey_~ I haven't met y'all yet."

"Oh," I muttered absently, pointing to everyone with their designated names, "Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurrgy-"

Kurogane baffled by the nickname grounded out, "KUROGANE!"

I paused with my pointer finger aimed at the ninja. I paused, slowly turning towards Mokona, "And Mokona."

"Hi, I'm Mira~," She beamed, waving out her hand excitedly before latching onto me when, I once again, tried to shack her off.

"Let go!" I growled. I suddenly paused when I caught sight of something in Syaoran's cloak.

"YO! So you're all awake now!" A voice sang happily. Everyone looked up towards the designated voice, noticing two people entering the room. Mira stood as they entered.

The man with spiky brown hair, tanned skin and a lazy smile introduced himself to be Sorato Arisugawa.

The other was a beautiful woman with straight black hair. A fringe covered her forehead, and she held brown eyes. She introduced herself to be Arashi, Sorato's wife.

Mira absently slipped off my coat from her body, handing the large warm furry device to me as I gave a small muttered, "Thanks," and turned to Arashi, "Excuse me, where's the restroom?"

"It's downstairs, the first door on your left," Arashi smiled politely.

I thanked her and folded my coat over my arms. Walking past Sorato who was already teasing Kurogane with a _"if you touch my wife"_ bit, surprising the pissed ninja for the threat only sent towards him.

As I stepped out from the room though, I remembered the thing in Syaoran's cloak. The curiosity of its presence made me pause and look back for just _one_ last comment. "Syaoran-kun, there's a feather in your clothes."

* * *

><p><strong>Mira's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as my cousin left the room. One comment making the young boy, named Syaoran, rummage through his clothes to pull out a white feather. It was decorated with a marking of a pink heart, and though strange, I thought it was pretty.<p>

"This is..." He trailed off in astoundment.

"Oh~, is that one of the memories that the Witch was speaking of?" The blonde asked, a wide smile tugging onto his lips.

I could literally feel the confusion seeping into my body. The very second the blonde spoke. It only came to confuse me more when the boy nodded, releasing the feather from his hands so it drifted downward toward the unconscious girl's chest.

That one part of her body blurred out like ripples in the water while the feather entered her body. It beamed brightly and gradually diminished from existence, almost as if it had never happened to begin with.

But I did take notice of how the young girls pale cheeks took a tint of a rosy pink to her skin. She appeared just a tad healthier than before, probably from the feather.

Still…I couldn't help but freeze in my spot, mouth agape as one sentence ran through my mind…._WHAT THE FU-_

"That was lucky," Sorato commented, somehow cutting me off mid-internal rant.

The boy smiled in turn. A flutter of relief spreading through the boy when the girl was noticeably gained a small color to her.

"If one hadn't stuck to me by coincidence..."

"There is no coincidence in this world," Arashi spoke. This mysterious vibe already coming off her since the moment she entered the room, "That is what Yūko-san usually says."

_Strange_, I mused, leaning back into the wall of the small room, _that's what Miyuki says a lot too._

"Alright then," Sorato began, "Now I figure you all had come here and got this," Sorato then let the white bunny creature jump into his palm.

The white creature waved up its small paw into the air and cheerfully introduced its…self. "Mokona Modoki!"

"Uh," Sorato's jaw hanged open dismay of its name. "That's a long name…is it okay if I just call you Mokona?"

"Sure~!" Mokona bowed giddily.

"Now, I heard the whole story from the man there, by which I mean the blonde guy. Mr Black is just to mean to ask." Sorato remarked with a childish pout. The blonde chuckled while the ninja in black growled out an annoyed, "Shut up!"

"Anyway," Sorato grinned, "This is a lucky day for you all gentleman _(*cough* bastard *cough*)_ and lady."

"Uum..." The blonde murmured thoughtfully, smiling as he then asked, "In what way?"

I nodded in confusion- what did this guy mean it was our lucky day?

"Mokona has no idea which is the next world, right?" Sorato asked while he passed by us and stood next to the single window of the room. He then pulled back the curtains as he declared, "So...it's a happy chance that you all came to this world first because this is...the Hanshin Republic!"

I struck back in amazement of the starry night world outside, being brightened out by the buildings and their glimmering lights. Over and up with glowing signs and logos, farther ahead it went down in lines like a Christmas hall.

The lights shimmered upon the surface of the river below. Flutters of bright yellow and other colors swerving around the buildings of all sizes until it reached to a tall tower farther into the distance. It somehow reminded me of the Tokyo Tower.

It was such a beautifully lit world, even with the clutter of technology, buildings, and outlandish logos.

Sorato then proceeded to pull out a white board. Plastered with facts on the left and the changes of season they have on the right while smack dab in the middle was, carefully drawn, the countries and what looked to be a tiger.

Sorato then began to explain to us that Hanshin was the best island nation that was surrounded by seas on all sides with a rare number of Earthquakes. Although having the odd number of hurricanes as well.

They had several trading partners across the sea who they exported with like crazy.

Four seasons and which right now was in fall. The fall season where rice tastes best, also the main staple was the flour and their sauce for being famous for its taste.

He continued onto how the Hanshin Republic Constitution and Rule of Law that clearly stated they couldn't go into war with other countries.

Going on towards transpiration and onwards to the "because" of the country being shaped as a tiger they were mostly referred to as the tiger country. Explaining also how they used the tiger logo quite a bit, for the flag, money currency, and the baseball team of Hanshin.

This was all explained with little hand puppets that resembled Sorato and Arashi. It was funny actually and I enjoyed how Arashi said nothing while holding up her bored puppet.

"Sir," Fai called as he raised his hand up like one would in class, "I have a question!"

_Ha, it's like we _are_ in class__! _I giggled while Fai asked if everyone in the country had an accent like Sorato.

"Aaww! Don't be so formal!" Sorato grinned, "Call me Sora-chan~!"

"Okay~!" Both the blonde and the white manju shaped bunny creature beamed together. Arashi just gave her husband a sideways glance for his antics which I'm pretty sure he didn't notice.

"My accent is unique; it's an older version of our language." He explained while waving the puppets arms around for emphasis.

"Yours is a language they used in the past?" Syaoran asked, an intrigued tone entering the boy's voice.

"That's right!" Sorato smiled, "Nowadays nobody uses this language anymore, but I'm a history teacher and I'm firmly against allowing the old ways to fade away."

"You're a history teacher?" Syaoran then asked with more interest. It was almost like he was beaming with excitement on these simple facts.

"I am! I take it you're interested in history?"

"Yes! In my world I used to work on Archeological digs,"

I staggered back in bewilderment. Holy crap, the kid was barely even close to my age, and yet he was already working on something so advanced!

Wait; did he just say..._his world?_

Fai raised his hand once more, "And I have one more question~! Where exactly are we and who owns this room?"

Sorato gave a 'thumbs up' for the "good question". Apparently the room we were in was an empty room in an old, traditional, apartment house his "honey" and him managed.

After that I kind of zoned out as he went on to a blissful state of how it was also so grand, his "honey", the beautiful apartment manager, was also a great cook.

I guess that wasn't the right move since Sorato suddenly pointed at me and the ninja, shouting, "YOU TWO WAKE UP!"

Kurogane's head then suddenly banged forward with a loud smack. Whatever had hit him bounced back for me and smacked me upside the head as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed, staring at my reflection in the wide mirror. I pressed my hands forward on the counter sink, taking in the sudden new change of my features.<p>

My skin had become a snowy pale complexion that seemed to illuminatingly glow to the eyes.

My hair was also longer, and a striking color of blue. Almost like the color of ice that spread into a silky flow down my back till it stopped around my waist. Like a thin cord until the ends became wavy.

The bangs were also chopped down into gentle spikes that framed my heart-shaped face, and the strands flowed down over my chest.

My eyes had also changed into a deep violet that appeared almost dim and emotionless. There was barely any spark of innocence within them, nothing like my bright and wide brown eyes used to be.

Once I had seen my changes inside the mirror I had realized as to why Mira had been examining me curiously when we had arrived at Yūko's shop. It was clear now, but it also made me curious as to _why_ Mira hadn't changed in features like I had.

Mira was also pale but not so badly like my snowy skin. Her skin was given a tint of sun kisses that made her skin appear exotic in a way.

Her hair was also silky and chocolaty brown that flowed down in one soft low wave over her shoulders. One of her auburn orbs being revealed by the cause of her bangs having been pushed to the right side, covered over in the half shape of a Yin symbol.

The only thing that I could compare together physically now was our 5' foot 8" height, and large chests that was a good cup size-C. Nothing else besides memories that would tell me we were even cousins.

Before this change, or really, all of this, I was mostly compared to my cousin more like a sister. Many had thought that and we took pride in that fact. Giggling when we told them we weren't and watched their embarrassed and dumbstruck expressions when they blushed in realization.

It was funny actually, but I guess that was over now. I sighed. I suppose it wasn't so bad. I did like my new appearance, and it wasn't as worse than the memories I had given away to Yūko.

After all, every time I tried to think back to the past or even days before, I found myself alone.

Smiling and enjoying myself with no one in particular. Birthdays, school, even those times when I was small and afraid of the dark and what would come from within them.

I was alone, being comforted by no one I could see. Almost like an invisible cloak erased them from my memories or maybe like a beautifully crafted picture that had been erased from all sight.

Even now, I wondered- what memories did I give?

Who did I let vanish away from my very being?

A father?

A mother?

Siblings' maybe?

I didn't know, and I suppose…I never will.

I sighed, pulling up my purple coat over my arm in a clean and orderly fashion. Once I opened the door I could hear the ruckus from upstairs as I slowly climbed.

I probably staid longer down here than I had thought. Mostly because I didn't want to listen to a lecture I knew I wouldn't be paying attention to.

I needed a short time alone to think, to let everything sink in…soul and body.

And it was hilarious to say that when, I slid open the door leading into the room everyone was preoccupied in, I saw my cousin and Kurogane get smacked upside the head by a quick form that just suddenly vanished I wanted to bust out laughing from the shock on their faces.

Well, mostly Mira…Kurogane looked more as if he wanted to hurt someone for assaulting him without his notice.

"What the hell was that?" Kurogane demanded, shooting up to a tense pose and quickly trying to find what had hit him.

But alas, it had vanished.

"You bastard, you threw something at me!" Mira whined angrily, rubbing her head as she glared at Sorato.

"You were both in the corner; if he threw something then it wouldn't hit you from that angle. It had to come from above." Fai affirmed, a serious tone miring the upturned smile on his face…which meant- frown!

"Huh?" Sorato gaped in surprised while I passed Kurogane. Kneeling in front of Mira to see if she was alright, "It was my Kudan, of course."

"Kudan?" Everyone echoed in synchronizing unison. Mira and I were the only ones who didn't answer simply because she was reassuring me that she was surprised, but not hurt, and on my part being…because I really didn't care.

"You don't know?" He gaped in shock, reeling back and smacking his head when he realized why, "Of course you don't! You all came from different worlds!"

I plopped down next to Mira. She cuddled close into my side while Sorato then popped a black marker into the mouth of his _"mini-Sorato"_ puppet.

"Everyone has a Kudan attached to themselves," Sorato began, the markers tip squeaking as the puppet wrote down the word _"Kudan"_ in kanji. "And right here is how it's written in kanji."

"Oh, I see," Kurogane uttered softly while Fai laughed in confusion and happily replied, "I don't see it all~!"

"Mokona can read it!" The manju shaped creature beamed happily. Bouncing on Fai's leg as the mage petted her little head in praise.

"And you Syaoran-kun?" She asked curiously catching the boy's attention away from the board.

"Yea," He answered, "More or less."

"Kurogane-san and Syaoran-kun's worlds use kanji, but Fai's probably don't," Sorato mused mindfully of the fact. He then nodded towards Mira and I, "What about you two? Can you read this?"

"I can kind of read it," I answered, having learned a small amount of Japanese during my years, but Mira then beamed with her own, "And I'm totally oblivious!"

"Hm, but you can understand what I say and I can understand you," Sorato pondered, trying to understand how that was possible.

Kurogane then changed the subject, asking what technique a Kudan was. Arashi cryptically replied with, "Even if you come from another world, once you entered this one, a Kudan will be attached."

Her mystery of this response made the boys, along with Mira, pause into silence and think over what Arashi had elucidated.

Arashi then swerved the subject to Sakura, clarifying that though she didn't know where Sakura's memories were, it would be sure that whoever picked up the feathers, it would become a cause of a fight and mysteriously going on into how we had lost our means of battle.

Sorato explained to the boys that his _"honey"_ used to be a Shinto priestess and possessed spiritual powers. But that she had retired when she married him, sizzling into bliss of how it was a god-send to see Arashi dressed in her priestesses clothing. Arashi pointedly didn't even listen to her husband.

"Actually," Fai chuckled nervously, "I did give my magic power to the Dimension Witch."

"And I gave the bitch my sword!" Kurogane growled out darkly.

Arashi turned her gaze to Syaoran, expectantly, "I didn't give any power. I had no magic or weapons from the start."

She then turned her to Mira and me. In response to it we shook our heads to show we were the same as Syaoran. She then smiled, "That may have been good luck for you three."

"Yes," Sorato began, smiling, "Now, Kudan were originally used for battle, but how you see it with your soul on how to use that power is what will make up the Kudan."

He nodded to Mokona who jumped into Syaoran's open palms, "So? Do you think there is another feather in this world that belongs to Sakura-chan?"

Mokona hummed thoughtfully, concentrating on finding the presence of a memory feather, "Yup~! It's a long, long way away, but...this country has one."

"Wait," Mira interrupted with a raise of her hand, "You can sense the...feathers, but how can we tell _where _the feather would be?"

"_Oh~_," Mokona smiled, twirling around to face Mira in question, "Well the feather that Miyu-chan pointed out had a really strong wave, so when a feather is close by Mokona will do this~!"

She then proceeded to say _"mekyo",_ her eyes snapping open as she tapped her little paws excitedly for emphasis under the curve of her eyes.

Mira and Kurogane jumped in shock at the wide eyes that surely didn't suit the little white manju bunny creature.

It just...it really wasn't right.

"Well...that's one way to do it," Sorato established in wonder, "Now, since my honey and I own this apartment you all can stay here until you go to the next world. After all, I owe Yūko-san for a favor. So, please enjoy your stay here." He then pointed at the mage and ninja, "Fai-san and Kurogane-san, you two will be sharing a room, and you two girls back there will share a room as well."

"_What?_ Why do I have to share a room with _him?_" Kurogane demanded, marching after Sorato who was already departing the room with Fai and Mokona.

Arashi had stayed behind to tell Syaoran that it was alright for him to stay in this room with Sakura before leading Mira and I to our own designated rooms.

* * *

><p>"NIGHT EVERYONE!" Mira shouted out the door before closing it and diving into the futons with a giddy laugh.<p>

I rolled my eyes and held up the hand-me down pj's Arashi had left for us, and threw the blue one straight at Mira's face.

"Hey!" She cried out. Shacking away her hair from her eyes, which was unsuccessful since her bangs fell back into its original spot.

I grinned and turned away with a childish stick out of my tongue. Changing into the similar colored pj's like my cousin.

Once we were changed and snuggled into the futons within the darkness of the room, I realized only one thing…the futons were very warm.

"Hey, Miyu," Mira whispered.

My ears perked up as I listened to her voice. Only able to hear though, the rustling of her blankets when she moved.

"Hm?" I hummed, gazing up towards the ceiling absently and waiting for Mira to continue.

"Are we really in another world?" She asked.

"Well...there was never a thing such as Kudan in our world, was there?" I mumbled softly, hearing a small returned, "Yea,"

It then became silent in the room. The ceiling gradually became a bit clearer now that my eyes had adjusted to the shadows.

"Miyu...?"

"Yea…"

"...What do you think will happen now?"

I exhaled thoughtfully on her question. Letting the silence linger out while I wondered if I should even tell her the truth, the truth of the matter being that we had been transported into a manga I had been just reading moments before we had been attacked.

..._Yea,_ that wasn't a life changing sentence.

I thought back on everything and let every little detail rewind and play again in my mind. But only a few things stood out as I did so.

The words Yūko had cryptically spoken to me back at the shop.

_"But, to know doesn't mean you can tell them of what has yet to happen."_

"I don't know,"

_"Because even if you do, it doesn't mean it will come out as you said."_


	5. Chapter 4 The Memory Search

**Chapter 4: The Memory Search**

* * *

><p><em>It was so cold in this darkness. Like an abyss that wouldn't let me go, dragging me deeper…and deeper into the nothing I wanted to escape from.<em>

_I kept walking though, my head held high and my eyes trained on the path that didn't exist._

_I don't know why I was walking. I just wanted something else to help through this torment of silence…this world that held no end, no thought, not even emotions._

_It was like, nothing lived here…and soon, I would be the last nothing to have lived._

_Suddenly, I heard someone crying. It sounded like a child._

_My heart lurched forward in hope. Could it be possible? Was there someone else here with me?_

_If that were true, then I must find them!_

_I must reassure them they are no longer alone and in turn…I'll have someone to hold onto, to tell me that I had something still left to live for._

_I ran. I ran like my life depended on it, and maybe it did._

_It was then I saw her. A young girl, sitting and hunched over, her face buried into her drawn up knees as she cried._

_It was strange. I couldn't tell her features, it was like color had drawn out from the girl and all I could see was black and white._

_But her hair was long, spiraling over the ground that didn't exist._

_I stepped closer, reaching out for her with a soft reassuring tone. Then her head shot up. Tears spilled from her colorless eyes that appeared…so utterly familiar. They were _so_ frighteningly familiar that I froze on the spot._

_My body began to tremble. I couldn't stop shaking, and then…I noticed what lay before the crying girl._

_A body…dear heavens it was a body!_

_It was a female with long ebony colored locks. Though I couldn't see her face or the horror that probably resided within her glassy orbs, I did see the bright and angry red spreading around her._

_Tears began to prick at my eyes, and the young girl stopped trembling. Her eyes were like deep pits that held me chained._

_I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything as a hollow…empty fear began twisting through my stomach._

_I wasn't sure then who it was as our heads reeled back to scream, like mirror images. But one of us, as our horror filled screams echoed throughout the eternity, one of us….screamed out "mommy"._

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I shot up with a start, my wide eyes darting nervously as I shook upon the spot and clutched onto my blanket with a tight grip.<p>

My body felt cold as I felt the lump of fear tugging down my throat, hissing in a tight breath as I shook my head to clear away the dreams I had just awoken from.

I was surprised to find my body shaking in a cold sweat, a nightmare having made me feel just a bit empty…a bit afraid.

I thought that strange though, I've had nightmares before, some a little worse but it's never had been…so real to the touch.

And that's what frightened me…the touch, the smells, the very emotions made it feel like I was living another life.

I heaved and exhaled out the shaky breath cycling through my lungs. My eyes swerved around towards the window where I could see the gentle and dim flutters of sunlight reaching past the curtains.

Seeing how it was becoming morning I decided to just screw over going back to sleep. Especially if it could be a possibility I would have that dream again.

I felt a quirk of my lips when I noticed Mira sleeping peacefully. Her body curled into itself like a kitten wrapped in a bundle of blankets.

I then tip-toed across the room, as silently as humanly possible, to not wake my cousin, of course when I closed the door I had just so _smartly_ decided to close my eyes while I turned to head through the hall.

This stupid movement made me bump into someone with that course of decision all the while.

I groaned, fluttering my eyes open as I gazed up to instinctively apologize when I then meet face to face with the blonde mage.

He was smiling, and the shock of suddenly seeing him a few inches from me almost made me yelp…._Almost_.

"Ah~, Miyu-chan," He smiled a closed-eyed smile, "I see your already up before I could do it. ~"

….Actually, in some ways I was glad that I had woken up instead of letting this _thing_ in front of me do so instead.

"Oh, you look a little pale though," Fai noted as he suddenly leaned down, pressing his forehead against mine. He was _too _close, much too close that he just didn't piss me off…but made me blush too as he then asked, "Do you have a fever?"

I reacted instinctively when he came too close in my personal space. It was something I didn't like since I, for some reason, didn't particularly like _him_ either, and so… I slapped the mage.

My cheeks flushed as he yelped and cupped his cheek. Pouting, which I will admit, too cutely. But I simply huffed and passed by him as he then began to laugh…little bastard.

Then I paused when a sudden thought crossed my mind. I looked back over to the blonde mage, and noticing his wide smile pointing itself at me, as if pretending I hadn't just slapped him, made me just a _tad_ annoyed.

I mean, I just slapped him because he was all up in my face and he wasn't even going to retort. Though…I already knew deep down he wouldn't have said anything- he would brush it off like most things that came his way.

I began to wonder…why it was I really wished to see the truth behind his icy blue eyes at that very moment. I mean, I had always known, from watching the anime, he wasn't one for his true emotions.

Actually, it was mostly because of _him_ that I had watched the anime in the first place. I ultimately enjoyed his antics in the process…

So why did I feel peeved with him smiling at me like he was right now? …Maybe because I knew it wasn't real?

Damn, I'm not making sense with myself right now! And I'm just meeting him for the first time!

"You know something, Fai," I sighed, watching as the blonde mage tilted his head curiously, "You shouldn't smile if you don't mean it."

Maybe if I hadn't turned away after my statement I would have seen it. I would have seen Fai's smile slip away at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I had been awoken by Miyuki that morning. Switching into the new clothes she had handed me before she stumbled out of the room.<p>

It was somewhat hilarious since Miyuki was never much of a morning person to begin with. No matter how many times she had set her alarm early for school days, and so I could understand her tired state.

"Alright," Sorato began as we all descended from the comfort of the apartment, "Since you guys won't get anything done sitting in your rooms, you all have to go start your search for Sakura-chan's feathers."

Outside everything appeared brighter under the afternoon sun. I was surprised to find that though the apartment building was clean within, the outer crevice of it was cracked and almost resembling to that of a rundown and abandoned building.

Anyway, as Sorato had said previously, we were all up and about because we were going on a search for Sakura's feathers that was apparently the unconscious girl's memories.

I twisted my eyes curiously around the group; taking note that each of their clothing had been changed over for normal modern clothes one would see in America as well.

Kurogane, the ninja, was wearing complete black, thin black t-shirt that framed against the more muscular frame he held, and black boot cut-off jeans along with black combats.

It didn't make him seem emo though, more badass than anything, actually.

Fai, the mage, was wearing lighter clothing that consisted of a white elbow length t-shirt. The hems colored in light blue, and his jeans were black boot cut-offs held up from around the waist with a white belt. He also wore his own black shoes to finish off the choice of clothing.

Syaoran, the youngest next to Sakura, was wearing what most teenagers would wear: a blue t-shirt jacket with the collar popped open wide, and light peach cargo pants with his own black boots.

Miyuki, my cousin, who was standing at my side and staring off into space, wore a light colored shoulder cut off dress. The dress flared around her hips and brushed over her knees while her legs were covered over by her black stockings, and worn calf high boots.

And me, I was wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt. The collar was a sleeveless cut off that flared over my shoulders and for the bottom half I wore a flaring black skirt. My own foot-wear was also being used just like everyone else had done.

"Now," Sorato continued, having zoned out during his conversation like Miyuki had.

But the fact the older man was holding a green, colored, frog-shaped wallet had left me struck with one thought: _What. The…fuck…_

Sorato proceeded to gesture towards Miyuki to put out her hand, and once she did so he continued to place the frog-shaped wallet into her open palm with the widest grin I had ever seen on any person…EVER.

"There's enough for lunch in this," He said, "So take your time and make friends."

"Why are you giving it the girl?" Kurogane demanded, his arms crossing over his chest as he raised a brow towards us.

Sorato though just flicked out his tongue to the side with a blissful grin and gave us the grand thumbs up before brightly responding with, "Because she looks the most trustworthy~!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!" Kurogane and I demanded, insulted by that choice of wording while Fai and Mokona just laughed in the background.

* * *

><p>It was awe-striking how this country had its many buildings bunched up together with people bustling in the streets, greeting and maneuvering in their daily lives I had seen many times happen in my own world.<p>

Even though this country resembled American economy just a tad, it still had more of the Japanese differential than anything if I had to say so happily.

"This is _so_ cool," I uttered, walking closely to Miyuki since she had the lunch money and if I ever got lost…I should get lost with the one with money on them.

That just seemed the more logical thought process anyway.

"**_Never_**! And how come you have to call me by weirder names?" Kurogane shouted at the blonde mage, and snapped me out of my own revere of thoughts to stare at the boys in confusion.

"What the fuck just happened?" I whispered to Miyuki, leaning closer towards my cousin in question.

"Fai asked Kurrger-burger if he had ever seen a world like this before and he got mad because he used a weird nickname." Miyuki shrugged as her violet orbs swayed towards everything it could spot. She seemed to take as much interest of this world like I had just moments before.

I nodded and returned my attention back towards the buildings, taking note that the boys had paused at a small grocery store where a man was selling fruit and vegetables.

It seemed though that the red apple was different to Syaoran since he gazed at it in surprise, asking if that really was an apple.

_...Wait; did Miyuki say "Kurrger-burger"?_

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>"No, a pear is redder and has leaves coming out of the top." Syaoran informed the ninja when he mistook Syaoran's version of an apple as a pear.<p>

Fai, in his usual smiley self, said, "No, that's a raki seed isn't it?"

"Sounds more like a tomato," Mira commented, examining the red pearly apple in the store owner's hands.

After the owner got mad though, demanding if we wanted it or not, Mokona eagerly said she wanted the apple. And since I had to use the money, I bought us all juicy red apples like the little manju bun wanted.

It was nice actually, to be eating juicy apples on the bridge crossed over the wide river. Watching as people hustled and bustled to one side or the other.

Syaoran mused over how we were really from different worlds, while Fai then asked how it was that Syaoran came to the Witch of Dimensions.

Syaoran went on to explain that the high priest of his worlds land had sent Sakura and him to the witch, and Fai complemented that the priest must have been very powerful to send two people to another world.

Next was Kurogane who growled out that the princess of his home country had sent him away, in turn being teased by Fai and Mokona who pointed at him and said she sent him away to scold him for doing something bad.

Kurogane then angrily told them to shut up, making Fai ignore him and spin his attention to Mira and I whilst grinning, "What about you girls?"

"Um," Mira began, leaning forward to gaze at the others hesitantly, "I'm not really sure _how_ it happened, but…I think Miyuki did that."

I just continued to eat my apple without answering, because really…I had no idea how we had come to the witch either- maybe I _did_ do something to send us both to the Witch.

I mean- had felt fear at that moment and I wanted so desperately to escape, maybe- just _maybe-_ that was just enough to bring us to the witch…or not, who was I to tell?

"What about you, Fai-_san_?" I asked, putting emphasis on the honorifics.

"Me?" Fai smiled, pointing to himself as if to make sure he was right, "I sent myself to the witch."

"Then you three didn't have to go to the witch to do all this, you could have done it yourselves." Kurogane argued, glaring towards Mokona who jumped from Syaoran and onto the ninja's shoulder.

"Not even close!" Fai chuckled, "If I were to muster all of my magical abilities, just sending me from one dimension to the next would take everything I can do. The same with Miyu-chan."

Fai then continued to say of how the high priest and the princess from Syaoran and Kurogane's worlds had to have _lots_ of magical power to send them to the Witch. Even then though it would have taken everything in their power do that as well.

That was why the high priest had sent Syaoran and Sakura to the witch, and the same with Kurogane. The Witch of Dimensions was the only possible person to send someone too many worlds.

I turned my head downward just a fraction, my eyes taking notice of how Syaoran appeared a bit sad as he gazed down at the half eaten apple. His lips murmuring the name of the only person on his mind, "Sakura..."

That's when everything was blown up by someone screaming. Everyone looked up to catch sight of two gangs.

One of the groups all wore aviator goggles and scarves. Their attire was a lot more natural, and they seemed more, I don't know, normal compared to their opponents. The other group wore gray colored suits, resembling much to a gardeners clothing.

For this, I had no idea why, especially since that group's leader started to shout, "This time we're going to kick your asses and take over this place!"

Now the other guy with goggles, he wasn't fazed, he simply flicked down his thumb in a mocking way. This leader though was easier to distinguish, having long dull, brown hair tied at the nape of his neck and calm, grey eyes.

"Holy crap! What's going on?" Mira demanded, trying to be heard over the citizens that were screaming and shouting that it was another battle.

Then the goggle wearing leader rose up his hand threateningly, signaling his men that it was war.

Soon, both sides were lined up and summoning beams of lights. Red and blue that zoomed towards the other side to destroy their enemies, but this power was bouncing around. Destroying a few buildings in their wake and making the people scream at them in scolding judgment for destroying the peace.

As the goggle leader was threatened, he simply smirked, summoning his Kudan that flew out. The large creatures tail wrapping gracefully around its master with its entrance.

This Kudan, resembled greatly towards a sting ray. It shrieked its soothing sound, a threatening chime that told of its loyalty towards the young leader.

But this striking image was soon blotted out from my sight when Mokona smacked my face with her body.

It had shocked me so greatly that I had taken a brief moment before I tugged the manju bun shaped bunny off of my face. I held her at arm's length when she suddenly said _"mekyo"_, and her eyes popped open wide.

I then squeaked in further surprise. Really, those eyes did _not_ suit something this cute and small.

Then I started to realize, while I tried to get my heart under control, her eyes had opened. "A feather?" I snapped my gaze forward, trying to figure out where the feather was located while at the same time trying to find the boys who somehow disappeared during the midst of everything.

"Mira, where are the guys?" I demanded my cousin, having her look as well until she pointed farther up and said, "Over there!"

I followed her pointer finger across the disarray of people, catching sight of the blonde mage more clearly in the sea of dark hair.

I also took note as to how Syaoran had run up ahead from the ninja and mage's side, shouting something before jumping into the mess and protecting a young high school boy with beady black eyes.

I grabbed Mira's hand, pulling her with me through the crowd, and inched towards the ninja and mage who watched the battle like it was some kind of show.

Once we were close enough, that we were both behind the two, I had shoved Mokona in Fai's face, and surprised the mage while the white creature made a _"mekyo"_ sound. Her eyes snapping open once more.

"Eh~, there's a feather somewhere!" Fai smiled, completely just stating the obvious and somehow...pissing me off again.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>Huh, if it weren't for the fact I was gaping in awe mixed shock towards Syaoran, I would have totally been wondering of why Miyuki had this pissed vibe around her.<p>

Especially since she wasn't one to get so easily mad, but that wasn't where my attention was.

My attention was upon Syaoran protecting two young boys with beady eyes; one of them who looked slightly older wore a black colored high school uniform, the other which looked a bit younger wearing a Chinese outfit.

Still, that wasn't exactly what I was paying attention to. No, it was towards the fire Kudan that had protected all three of them.

It was a foxlike animal, its fur like the flickers of a flame moved about the creature's body, humming and crackling like the very fire itself. The fox's reddish eyes glared up towards the water Kudan, its fur flaring protectively above the three boys lying below its belly.

The scene was too extraordinary to look away from. Even as the goggle leader spoke, telling the obvious of how interesting it was to have enemy elemental Kudan.

The fire Kudan extracted out its paws from the flames, showing its dangerous knife long claws gleaming against the light of its fur.

It was then the goggle guy tapped the side of his Kudan, seemingly petting it when the Kudan reacted by beaming out a tidal wave of water. The fire Kudan then reacted by bristling its fur to a disproportionate excessive size.

The flames of the Kudan's fur shuttered away the water into nothing. The leader then proceeded to smirk, introducing him to be Asagi Shougo and asking what Syaoran's name was.

Then...it kind of went gay from there with the leader saying how he now liked Syaoran.

Only being cut short when one his men commented urgently that the police were coming, making him sigh in agitation.

Complaining that it was bad timing before signaling to his men to depart, following closely behind as Shougo then shouted over his shoulder towards Syaoran that he would enjoy meeting him again.

Once it was sure the danger was clear the fire Kudan shrunk down and flew back through Syaoran's chest, disappearing into him.

Around that same time Miyuki ran ahead and called out to the boy, holding up Mokona as she did so.

"Wha-? Hey!" I called, following after her.

Syaoran glanced up from where he held his hand over his chest, suddenly realizing something and spastically spinning around to see if the two boys he saved were alright.

The older one nodded in grateful thanks before turning to the younger one in relief, asking that one as well if he was alright.

But he simply bowed and flew down into a spherical blue ball, and disappearing into the boy's chest while successfully freaking out Syaoran, Kurogane, and I.

"Wha-Wha? He disappeared!" Syaoran gaped, turning with wide eyes to the other boy.

"Oh~! That was also a Kudan!" Fai noted in smiling realization, tapping his fist against his open palm.

"T-that?" I murmured, amazed to find that Kudan could take human form as well.

With all the other Kudan that had been displayed in the fight, they had resembled animals, but not humans. My mind had taken another turn of: _Holy  
>fuck!<em>

"Um, Syaoran-kun," Miyuki started again, pulling up Mokona into view.

Once the younger boy looked up curiously, Mokona did a small "mekyo" sound and flashed open its eyes, Mokona opened-"

"My eyes~!" The manju bun finished giddily while Miyuki patted its head softly.

"Sakura's feather is nearby?" Syaoran gasped in shock.

* * *

><p>"It was there before, but now I can't feel it anymore."<p>

"Did you find out who it was?" Syaoran asked hopefully.

Mokona though shook its head and said, "I don't know."

Syaoran then became crestfallen, not knowing where the next feather could be.

"Hyuu~, it's hard to tell who had the feather a few minutes ago, but the fact we know someone has it is good, ne?" Fai smiled.

Syaoran thought about it and nodded what appeared to be more determinedly. Turning back to Mokona and asking from the manju bun that if it heard anything new to tell him immediately.

Mokona brightened and waved out its arm in a salute like gesture, thumping its chest as it said, "Mokona will try hard~!"

After that the beady eyed boy came to introduce himself as Saitou Masayoshi, saying he wanted to thank Syaoran for saving him with some kind of gesture.

When Syaoran tried to decline Mokona popped up onto the brown haired boys head, making the surprised boy seem to bow down as the manju bun creature brightly requested to eat at a good place.

... Only one thought when that Masayoshi kid happily accepted: _Fuck _YEAH!

* * *

><p>The restaurant Masayoshi had brought us to be a nice little restaurant, the only sign of the building being a design of lily flowers. It didn't have anything else to that, but the inside was Americanism and modern with a humble atmosphere, quaint and already wafting with the scent of food.<p>

Since we were a group we had gotten a booth, being given those cooking tables only one would see in Japan with noodles spread onto the fryer and sizzling them to a slow perfection.

It smelled so good~! But it seemed like no one else knew what it was, I still liked it though…even if I didn't particularly know either.

"I like the okinomiyaki here, it's really good!" Masayoshi smiled politely. Fai then responded with a smiley, "This is okinomiyaki...?"

Okinomiyaki, I officially love it! Even if I haven't tasted it- at all!

Miyuki seemed to have the same thoughts though as she leaned in to the drifting scent of the noodles. A curious hungry gaze upon her, as she stared down at the food.

Kurogane was also the same, sliding a spatula into his hands and staring downward towards his share of noodles. Not even noticing Mokona on the crown of his jet black hair, flapping its ears like the beat of birds' wings. A wide grin spread across its bunny-like face.

Ha-! We weren't even listening to the conversation at hand. We were just _that_ preoccupied with the noodles. Staring dazedly until Kurogane started poking at it curiously. Checking to see if it was ready yet, but his actions only lead to someone shouting, "WAIT!"

Everyone stopped from their doings and the ninja froze in a: 'oh fuck' pose.

Looking up I noticed two workers come forth. One was taller with black cropped hair with an _'I don't like this job'_ kind of look within his dark eyes. His friend, compared to him though, was leaner and a few inches smaller with silver fluffed hair and a smile on his features.

They seemed pretty normal, cute too, but my thoughts were interrupted when Syaoran shockingly demanded, "King and priest! What are you two doing here?"

_Whoa, what's going on?_ I wondered, glancing between Syaoran and the two older employees.

"Ha?" The taller one murmured, an obvious _'what the fuck are you going on about'_ expression making up his features at the moment, "I think you're mistaken, I'm not the _king_- of anything."

Syaoran was quiet surprised by that comment. The tall one then began to leave with his friend before giving a brief glance towards Kurogane, "And sir, please wait so you don't knock something over."

I looked up towards Kurogane and noticed his weird pose, and snorting a giggle when he slammed his hand down on the table and shouted a much stuttered, "Ye-yes, sir!"

He probably thought the hottie was an actual king.

I bit back the giggle forming in my throat while Mokona flapped its ears and teased the ninja that he was scolded. Grinning happily as said ninja glared down at the white creature.

"So, he was a king in your country?" Fai asked, gazing over the booth towards the two employees who had spoken to us- well, technically Kurogane, but that's neither here or there.

Syaoran nodded, "Yes,"

"And the other one is the priest?"

I glanced up and over towards the two employees. Wondering how it was possible that those two could look so much like Syaoran's king and priest that he mistook their identity.

"It's just like the Witch of Dimensions said," Fai commented, "You might meet someone you know from a different world, but in different worlds they have different lives."

I then turned towards Miyuki. Her gaze wasn't even on the conversation, probably not even her mind either. She was looking out the window from her side. Watching as the civilians outside did their daily lives and routines, uncaring of what was being said at the booth this moment.

I wondered what would happen if we ran into someone we knew in another world, like her sister and mother for example.

Then I realized…her memories were taken of them. But would seeing them trigger their return or where they erased completely by that Witch of Dimensions?

I wonder if she'll even ask who it was she had forgotten or if even she'll try to remember.

_But_, I frowned; gazing down towards the noodles, _there's also the problem of _that_ one person_.

That cloaked figure that had chased us, and how it was we had even come to the Witch of Dimensions in the first place.

Would we even be able to return home one day, if the desert princesses feathers were scattered in dimensions, or was it possible that it will take such an eternity that our own world would have changed forever?

Would we never see our family again? Our parents, our friends…everyone we once knew…

So many questions then began to race through my mind, but…the main one was: would they ever be answered?


	6. Chapter 5 Innocent Wandering

**Chapter 5: Innocent Wandering**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>Another day and the boys had gone out in search of the feather once more, but this time Mira and I decided to stay with Arashi for the time being.<p>

At least for today, and it was peaceful to just be out in the afternoon of Hanshin.

Returning back to the apartment with groceries Arashi had asked me to pick up for her.

I was fine with it, Mira staying with Arashi to help her in the house work while I went out.

And I thought that it would be good, especially since I could recall Sakura was to wake and wander around, but having two extras would hopefully cut off that expedition of the desert princess.

And if she did wake, maybe Syaoran would be able to see her awoken; it would surely make him happy.

It wasn't long until the apartment was in sight, relieved to find that Arashi's map was a perfect way to also return back home.

"Arashi-san," I called, opening the front door, "I brought the food you asked for-"

"Miyuki-san!" Arashi gasped, her dark colored eyes wide as she spotted me in the doorway.

I could hear Mira shuffling upstairs hurriedly as I took in Arashi's nervous and worried form.

Confused as to the predicament of this moment, at least until Arashi said the one thing I was hoping to avoid.

"Sakura-san, Sakura-san! She's gone!"

* * *

><p>I panted, slowing down to a stop to catch my breath.<p>

I had been searching for the desert princess since Arashi, along with Mira, and I went separate ways, the two to inform Syaoran and the others what happened while I began on the case to go look for said princess.

It would have been easier though, if I could have still remembered where Sakura would end up in the end.

But, that was a forgotten memory left to be searched by foot. Sighing, I sprinted into another desperate run.

I realized though, that even if I had still remembered I wouldn't know where to begin to find that exact location.

In the end, it was would still be meaningless, wouldn't it?

Digging my fingernails deeper into my palms I chased away the negative thoughts, forcing my tired legs to keep pushing forward and aim for the task at hand.

Sakura.

But the more I ran around, passing buildings and crowds of people, the more I realized I was distancing myself from the apartment until I didn't even know how I would return back.

But right now it just didn't seem to matter, what only mattered was to find the desert princess.

In many ways actually, she had already left a mark on me when I believed their world fiction, but now, experiencing it first hand, all I wanted to do was protect the happiness of those two children.

It was something I always had desired, even back then.

Flicking my gaze down corners, I had hoped to some luck I'd spot Sakura, but no such hope.

And soon, I found myself feeling...watched...followed when I had made my decision to look through the alleys thoroughly.

The hard gaze followed and pinned down upon my back like I was a prey ready to be knocked down. It had started to build within me and buzz in the back of my mind like a paranoid child.

So much so that I had skidded to a stop and flicked my violet orbs over my shoulder cautiously. The eyes from before suddenly vanishing, but I knew that it hadn't completely vanished. It was still there...and I knew it was waiting.

Slowly and hesitantly, I turned around and broke forward into a run, the shadows of the alley walls grazing over me with every turn and step I took. But then...I heard the foot-steps.

Extra steps behind mine that made my heart pound within my chest as a response.

And I could only begin to explain the relief that overtook me when I turned the corner, a hall leading farther out into the open with many others that could see and witness what one wouldn't know in this alleys.

But curiosity was a killer; skidding to a stop I glanced over the corner, but to my confusion there was no one that could tell me of the eyes that had followed my movements.

Sighing, I spun around, thinking it to be the end of my paranoia when I then found my body harshly thrown against the wall.

Gasping when the cold cement bit into my skin through the thin clothing I wore.

Barely able to breathe when a vise grip held around my own neck.

Digging deep into my skin that it started to hurt worse than the way my lungs were burning, demanding me for air that was slowly slipping away.

Desperately, I clawed at the hand that held me captive; feeling the leather at my fingertips.

"I think this time, I'm going to burn you from the inside out," A dark voice commented.

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open, trailing downward from the blue sky towards my capture.

My eyes widening, body trembling, and a whimper escaping me to find my prayers stabbed and slipped from me.

The mysterious one was the cloaked figure from before, the one who had attacked Mira and me at my house, and the same one who had given us the first steps into this journey.

"You were able to escape me last time, but this time you won't." He chuckled, "To bad it's going to be painful now."

I felt my eyes widen further, my body struggling for escape that only made him drag me higher up against the wall.

Choking me and making my throat gurgle in pain as his hands tightened even greater. The fingers underneath my skin already pounding in a bruise as the inside of my throat burned in the same manner like my lungs.

Demanding...desperate.

I tried to speak, tried to at least ask of what I could only know if I died here by his hands.

And slowly, it loosened, letting me breathe only small strays of air into my burning lungs that demanded more.

"W-why..?" I choked out, stuttering and barely even able to speak such simple words.

"He doesn't want a bothersome chess-piece to ruin his desire, so he sent me to eliminate you,"

I was confused and overwhelmed, who would want me gone? What had I done to have my life threatened?

"W-why?"

A tingling shiver went up my spine and I'm sure, if it weren't for the hood covering his face I would have caught sight of the faint smirk upon his lips,

"Because you exist,"


	7. Chapter 6 Innocent Wandering Pt2

**Chapter 6. Innocent Wandering Pt.2**

* * *

><p>Everything hurt as I writhed beneath his touch, gasping for air as I clawed at his hand, seeking desperately for any sweet sliver of air that would rid away the black spots flashing through my blurred vision.<p>

Would this be my end?

I didn't want it to be my end; I want so much to live even as I felt my body slowly falling victim to the weakness of the darkness.

I gurgled, and tried to keep my eyes from shutting closed, shivering and choking on the tight and cruel hold seeking to strip me of my life.

I could feel the cold tears beginning to make its way around the corners of my eyes, slowly and surely making its way down my cheeks.

Even as I thought it might be ending when I could feel my warmth slipping and tearing from my soul…I just want…to live…

**_"…Do you…"_**

I flinched, gazing up at the sky with surprise from the sudden sound of the voice.

**_"..Do you want to live…? Then…I'll help you live…"_**

Suddenly, I felt my body falling to the ground harshly as a loud snarl echoed throughout the alley. I coughed violently, choking and hacking on the built up spit in my throat as I tried to clear my teary and blurred up vision.

I could see…the man pinned and glaring up at the large creature that snarled down at him, it's strange vanilla eyes piercing him down as the silver white beast snapped its deadly jaws down at the man in retaliation.

It was a large beast, lean and built like a wolf.

It was such a beautiful creature with strange crimson-like symbols stretching over its muzzle and down over its back like scarred wings. The beast snarled deep and low, its fluffy tail flicking leisurely to the side as the man under the wolf, stared up with teeth clenched tight.

**_"Run..."_**

I gasped, shocked to hear the strange voice as the beast slowly turned its unnatural eyes upon me.

**_"Do you not want to live…?" _**It asked,**_ "_Run_…"_**

I didn't take another second longer as I stumbled to my feet, clutching gingerly at my throat as I staggered out of the alley way and ran into the grand crowds suddenly surrounding me.

But I still didn't escape the fact I heard the beast snarl, the man cry, and the harsh biting of skin being ripped apart as the crimson spluttered around the walls in jagged markings.

I was frightened as the grand white beast followed above me, floating on its own makeshift ground it had created from air.

…Fear…and that was making me cry.

**_"Little one…you are safe…"_**

Why? Why did it have to come to that?

Even as I bit my lip and felt my nails digging into the tender flesh of my palm, I ran.

I didn't want _that_.

* * *

><p>Before long, night had come with the darkening of the sky.<p>

The loss of the sun and the weight of the day shot down any wavering clouds until they were almost invisible against the darkened sky.

The moon hung gracefully in the sky, a crescent smiling as it stared down to the earth and watched the busy night dwellers.

I had been led by the wolf that, who was apparently my Kudan, to an old abandoned looking port, with cranes and large containers besides a glittering supply of water that reflected the bright crescent moon.

It shone brightly, even more so than before, bathed in a strange rosy hue.

Through this iron playground filled with metal building blocks, and giant cranes like a giraffe's neck: its face reaching upwards to eat the foliage of the starry night sky.

"Why?" I murmured, becoming more and more aware of the shadows that were rolling off of the big equipment, those places untouched by the moons iridescent kisses, "Why did you kill him?"

The beast turned his head, his eye unemotional as he stared back at me.

**_"He would have killed you."_**

I snarled, twisting around to face the large wolf, "That does not mean I wished him dead!"

The wolf stared at me- well, I suppose I shouldn't keep calling him _'wolf'_; he did tell me his name is Ame.

I knew full well that the man could have killed me, but I'm still human, and a human who had just found that this beast- this thing that is part of her soul killed another living being...

Did that mean _I_ indirectly killed him? This Kudan _is_ a part of my soul, that's why it made me wonder…just wonder….

**_"What a strange thing to say, but, maybe that's why…"_** He just seemed to trail off before looking away, making my eyes narrow suspiciously.

I sighed, wincing when my throat throbbed with pain.

**_"Oh, there's the princess…"_**

"Sakura…?" I furrowed my brows and looked upwards towards the night sky, freezing on the spot when I spotted something both strange and…amazing.

Sakura was floating, incased in a pinkish hue of light as her eyes fluttered closed, and the vanilla bottom of her dress twirling around her legs as she flew through the air, flying as if with invisible wings.

She was flying; well…she was until the light started to fade and she was suddenly spiraling like a pebble towards the cement ground placed below.

"Sakura!" I gasped, jolting forward by the shock of seeing the desert princess falling head first to the ground.

Her body was getting closer at the same time I was as well, that notice already making my heart pound in anticipation when she was almost close enough to splat the ground head first.

With a last gulping effort I threw myself down as I then slid across the granite cement that cut throughout my exposed skin in jagged lines, wounding me as I spread my arms out and caught the desert princess in my open arms.

Her body was cushioned by my own as I grunted, sagging backwards in relief that I had found and caught Sakura in time before the untimely fate had come to claim her…death.

Slowly, I sat up and held the princess closer to me, my Kudan making its way around me with a bowed head, tilting it the side as he asked, **"_Are you alright?"_**

"Ya," I nodded while I gradually stood up. Even as I felt the small tingling pricks of my cuts flaring up as I moved I stood and turned to my Kudan. "I'm alright, but can you go find Syaoran and the others and tell them…I found Sakura and that…and that I'm going back to the apartment?"

Ame bowed his head in affirmation, his tail swaying from side to side before his body began to static away like a broken television screen, and then…he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Mina's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>It was cold, the skies dark and as black as Kurogane's ebony locks of hair, but the moon was high and full, bright and illuminating the night-come world with its light.<p>

It was quiet, this silence besides the thumping echoes of our clicking shoes upon the pavement really regret not having chased after Miyuki when I found the princess had gone missing from the apartment building.

The minutes just kept passing with ticking seconds that drew out longer silence, making me want to just smack even Kurogane to at least add some kind of emotion, sound-_ anything_ that could make this silence disappear.

….But maybe I should have thought well on that wish when I gazed off to the side absently, and finding myself gazing up towards a large black shadow coming forth from the nightly sky. Almost like it had fallen off a building before it landed quietly onto its paws.

I screamed in surprise and dove to the closest thing next to me…being the dark and bitchy ninja who was pretty hot- but no one tell him that!

"Wha-what the fuck?" I gasped, clutching to the thin black shirt of the ninja as I gazed into the deep glow of the large beasts eyes.

They were obviously white, but under the moonlight it seemed as if there were specks of crimson in its pupils. This dangerous glint even making the youngest of us all tense and glare at the large white creature.

It seemed though that the blonde didn't care if the, I think it is a Kudan, was dangerous to us or not since he made this strange sound that almost…resembled a whistle before he smiled brightly.

"So there is even animal type Kudans'. ~" He commented casually, making me wonder if he was crazy or just…nah, he's mentally crazy.

It also seemed even the red-eyed ninja was on my side as he growled at the mage, "And for all we know it could be a dangerous one."

The beast did nothing but stare though, seeming to calculate us before leaning his head out with the tip of its black nose and responding to our tense positions.

**_"I have come delivering a message."_**

"….THEY TALK TOO?"

"What message, and from who?" Syaoran asked, but I was fairly sure it was a demand. But a soft demand.

**_"The young miss asks for all of you to return back." _**It replied, its eyes glowing like two large gems in the night.

"But, we can't-"

**_"The princess is there."_**

There seemed to be a long tense silence and after that. Then the large and, admittedly, beautiful creature seemed to suddenly vanish into the thin air as if just another strand of wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>It was so dark outside, the light and silence from within the room making me want to walk under the beautiful moon above.<p>

I didn't move though even as there was a shift in the room. I simply flicked my eyes from the window to stare at the large wolf standing behind me, the graceful and dangerous aura surrounding the Kudan.

**_"I have given the message, little one."_**

I nodded, and pushed myself away from the icy window pane.

It had taken some time to bring back Sakura to Arashi's apartment, and having assured the young and retired priestess that I was fine when she spotted the bruising slowly forming around my throat.

I could see the sleeping princess laying quietly in her futon, dreaming pleasant dreams with no clue of us even being here.

"Thanks," I sighed, "Tell me though…where were they?"

**_"On the other side of town."_** He answered, bowing his head in affirmation to his statement.

I paused, letting that simple sentence repeat and echo in my thoughts.

I may not have remembered much of the anime, but I knew well enough that it was Syaoran who had caught the princess before she could have crashed to the Earth, and so why was it they were so far away?

If it hadn't been Ame had sniffed out the desert princess then she would have meet an untimely death. Then I thought, was this one those things that change because of my and Mira's new appearance with these strange travelers?

It might be possible. But I didn't broad too much upon it when I noticed Ame's ears swiveling around towards the door and saying, **_"They're here."_**

I wasn't even able to thank the large wolf before his body seemed to glisten and launched itself at me. But the wolf never hurt me as it shimmered away into a wisp of nothing within my chest.

I was surprised though, that when the wolf had entered my body I suddenly was hit with a sleepy spell. Swaying on the spot with little consciousness that I was about to fall onto the hard ground.

_Oh crap…_, I sighed sleepily, stumbling to keep standing as I made my way towards Sakura's unconscious form. Hopefully, I could make just a few more steps before I was knocked out cold and just maybe I could land on the futon…and hopefully though, she won't wake up if I land on her….

I could vaguely make out someone's voice calling cheerfully to the others, coming closer towards the door as it then slid open.

My eyes narrowed, but my sight was blurred so it really didn't help. I could at least make out that they had blonde hair though.

…Wait, do I know a person with that color of blonde hair…?

"Miyu-chan!"

I was caught by thin arms as I fell back in a wave of dizziness. The person was warm though, so I didn't fight back as they held me close into their chest.

But as I fluttered my half-lidded eyes open and met the blurry vision of a face, all I could see clearly were the bright blue orbs that appeared so worried at that moment.

Surly I didn't know someone with those kind of beautiful blue eyes, but then-

My eyes began to flutter close to the darkness. Every inch of my tired body aching for sleep, even as I could have _sworn_ I heard my Kudan chuckling in amusement.


	8. Chapter 7 Waiting for You

**Chapter 7: Waiting for You**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I really couldn't understand why I was here, gazing down from the grand drop while Masayoshi though was flustering on my right, whimpering as he shut his black beady eyes.<p>

"Oh, I'm floating~ oh, I'm floating~ like a balloon in the sky," Mokona was singing, not even seeming to care we were all tied up and dangling like some piece of food, "Mr. Wind, keep blowing and blowing, blow and blow and don't stop…"

It was starting to seem like I was getting into _one_ thing or another.

"Miyu-Miyu, I like it up here! Let's hang for a while~" Mokona called, swinging around in a circle once again.

I was bored and tenderly annoyed as well, just letting my body fall limp in my position on the highest place of the roof.

It was like a tiger or something, made of gold and swooping off into the shape of a moon; actually, it was a creature in-between a fish and a tiger.

As if that made more sense, but it was still interesting nonetheless though.

And the building of this place was this old styled building, a lot like a shrine except much bigger, and very grand.

The tiling was a peacock blue, and the whole structure was made out of white cement and brown wooden pillars that acted as supports throughout the structure, also being used as a rail for the balcony.

Here and there, the place was dotted with golden designs, invisible hands having touched it, pieces of long brown rope that had threaded its way towards us, bounding our bodies to the head of the roof with a vice grip.

And it had been a while since we had come here, but it was boring listening to the kid whimper and Mokona singing like this was a usual thing.

I then sighed, muttering lazily to myself, "I blame Fai."

* * *

><p><strong>Mira's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>Another day had gone by since Sakura's sudden innocent wandering, falling back to slumber once more. But right now, I was in the city with everyone today, all of us leaning against the railing as we sighed and relaxed for one moment to breathe in some air.<p>

"Well, it seemed like a good idea," Fai cooed, breathing in the cool air from our height.

"Seems people don't generally walk around and display their Kudan without a reason," Syaoran sighed.

Mokona pouted sadly upon Syaoran's shoulder, "Then I won't be able to find it…"

"Not to mention, even if we found the person who has it, do you really think they'd just turn it over to us without a fight?" Kurogane reasoned, leaning his back against the railing, his black shirt standing out in the usual color of the place.

But I didn't comment, letting my eyes wander towards Miyuki whom dazedly stared out into the grand distance, taking in the white cloth that so visibly wrapped around her neck like a ribbon.

My thoughts reeling back to when Sakura had taken an innocent stroll, shocked and worried, much past fear to have seen her unconscious, and wounded without reason.

And fear had begun to take me that night as I had lain next to Miyuki, wondering if it was possible that it could be that stranger who had hurt her...the one from our world had somehow followed us?

But it made no sense to me still, I mean, why would that man want to hurt her in the first place?

That man had nothing to gain by hurting her…even killing her, he would gain nothing.

And then Miyuki ignored answering how she had even gained those finger bruises around her neck, and that made me suspicious to wonder if it _was_ that man.

It made me scared that it was futile and such a waste to have even asked the Witch of Dimensions for help if that man- that strange- could cross worlds like us.

Miyuki though, had ignored my request for letting her stay with Arashi and Sakura so she could rest and recover, but she had refused and chose instead to follow us all like the loyal cousin I knew she was.

I sighed; Miyuki was always so sacrificing, choosing to help others instead of herself, and I adored but conflictingly despised that as well.

And like any other person, I was proud to have such a caring person by my side, but it hurt to see how she always took on everything without return for herself.

But she was always like that, even when we were younger, always protecting and standing by those she loved dearly and even those she had deemed worthy enough to need her help and care.

My thoughts were then disrupted by pounding feet, making my eyes flick away from Miyuki to see a young boy with cropped jet black hair running towards us, in casual clothing this time, might I add.

"Syaoran-kun!" He called.

"Masayoshi-kun," Syaoran answered, seemingly surprised by the presence of the boy.

"Did you find what you were looking for yet?" He asked, finally straightening up from his bent position.

"No, not yet," Syaoran answered.

Masayoshi then went on to rant about how he wanted to help out, and about how he had the day off from his studies since it was a Sunday.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked, not wanting to intrude on the young boy's time.

"Yes," He answered enthusiastically, smiling at each of us.

"Thank you, Masayoshi-kun," Syaoran went on to say, a grateful smile upon his lips.

Hey, at least he took up the kid's offer.

"Masayoshi's so nice~," Mokona giggled, still perched on Syaoran's shoulder.

And it seemed so normal, as if this whole sequence was a lie to the impossible forced upon us, until a giant metal bird suddenly swiftly angled itself down on us, swooped down like a straight bow.

The powerful wind from its wings made me raise my arms in instinct to keep the harsh air from swiping at my face, stepping back to keep at a safe distance.

And then I heard a yelp of surprise, my eyes then flicking to Miyuki to only see her flipping roughly over the metal grid that protected others from falling off of the tall building.

She disappeared at its edge as I screamed and flung myself over towards the railing, leaning over the edge to see my cousin falling like a limp doll.

"Miyuki!"

Her hair swayed around her body, and she didn't move or scream, maybe out of fright perhaps?

But nonetheless, I didn't want it to be her end after having wished stay by her side.

And then, before she hit the ground the giant mechanical bird swooped down once again, grabbing her and hoisting her up so that she was perched upon its back as it began to fly away at record speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>Soon my companions appeared below on the pavement grounds of Hanshin Castle, faintly noticing that Fai was waving at us, his blond hair and white shirt a complete bright standout from where I was.<p>

_It's so nice to know they care_, I thought absently, _especially Kurrgy._

"Hey, they're here," I noted, hearing Masayoshi sigh in relief when he looked down and saw our companions before we had been kidnapped which was a total miscalculation on my part.

And Mokona...she was just on another verse of singing her weird song.

At first it looked like they were asking who wrote something and then a young girl appeared.

The girl, who I could now see, had pale, sea-green hair that was long, with rolls of hair _'buns'_ on the sides of her hair.

She had golden eyes that were almost honey gold and she wore an outlandish outfit that consisted of boots, a light pink mid-riff shirt, and a long skirt in a darker shade of pink and yellow fairy wings.

Yes, you heard right, fairy wings.

For some reason, there were a group of people down below who seemed to be angry with something one of the three boys had said, yelling profanities and screaming to the world the greatness of said girl, who was apparently named Primera-chan, an idol.

And then Primera was reasoned with to know that Masayoshi wasn't Syaoran and that we should be let go, right before Primera started smacking her subordinates for getting the wrong person.

Psh, anyway, it didn't seem like she was going to let us go because she wanted to fight Syaoran for one reason or another.

And now I was simply bored, Primera's followers cheering for her before she even actually _did_ anything special or…just anything in general.

But I was then struck in awe at how the mage summoned out his Kudan.

A beautiful and large majestic emerald green bird had appeared at the mage's side, and it's very movements were graceful to the eye as it flapped its grand wings and shrank down from its great size as it then entered into the mage's body.

After that the blonde was _flying_!

And it didn't appear as if Primera was too happy about that either; calling forth her own Kudan that consisted of a mike megaphone.

And suddenly, she beamed, "Everyone watch this~!"

The sudden voice through the amp creating musical notes to fly and dance out like an attack and head straight for Fai.

And '_boom'_ went the mage, not a really good thing to see from my perspective might I add as my heart pounded, and black clouds beginning to spread forth around my vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I was so relieved to see Miyuki was safe, tied up like some cats play toy, but at least she was alright!<p>

But I was struck speechless when the blonde mage began to fly, his Kudan that had me gaping in awe was now dropped down to a simmering of: _MOTHERFUCKER CAN FLY!_

...Anyway, though I couldn't hear the mage, I could surely hear that Primera girls echoing voice amplifying from her Kudan, sending colorful notes straight for the mage, and from the impact came an explosion, sending dust stretching and fading away like a mist as I heard Miyuki scream in fear for the mage.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I should have known that the blonde mage wouldn't have been hurt from such a girlie attack.<p>

That should have been as obvious as I watched him floating lazily above from the dust, unharmed in anyway.

"Hyuu~, so that's her Kudan? This country really is amazing!" And that's when he smiled, looking down at me, "And Miyu-chan was worried~!"

I blushed in embarrassment, _had_ I been worried?

It was true that I had felt my heart skip a beat when I believed the mage to have been harmed, but I was always so agitated by his mere presence.

No, I realized truthfully to myself, I had been worried because even though he sent my nerves on edge by his lies, he was still a friend, and friends worried, because they cared.

But like hell I was gonna admit _that_, and simply choosing instead to shout, "I was not!"

"Amazing, amazing!" Mokona cheered while Masayoshi shouted, "Please be careful! Primera-chan's Kudan is a special level Kudan!"

Primera flailed her arms angrily before straightening up with a determined glare, shouting into her Kudan, "I WON'T LOOSE!"

It went on like that, Fai dodging with mere graceful tricks while Primera got flustered for him doing as he pleased since it was already revealing that he was winning.

"STOP DODGING!"

And yet, he still gracefully dodged, sending Primera into an agitated huff while the mage landed gently onto the roof just a level below from where she was.

And I blinked, Primera rounding into another shouting frenzy, trying and failing to hit Fai who was once again, dodging like it was nothing.

And making the young idol change her Kudan into a show cased microphone stand, but still...he was dodging so calmly.

"...Show off,"

"Eeh~? Don't be jealous Miyu-chan!"

"THE FUCK YOU'RE HEARING ME FROM HERE?"

Primera seethed and gazed up at me, her eyes narrowed into a deadly glare before raising her stand and shouting much too childishly, "Let's see how he likes it if you're GONE!"

I was frozen in shock as the dangerous and exploding notes suddenly flew at me even as a shiver of warmth fluttered through my chest, and numerous voices shouting for me through this entire mess.

But the one that reached my ears more clearly was the one flying around in the sky as if this was all just a game to him.

"_Miyu-chan_!"


	9. Chapter 8 Feathers Desire

**Chapter 8: Feathers Desire**

* * *

><p><strong>Mira's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>Why did all this even matter?<p>

Why couldn't that bitch just give us back the others? And why the _fuck_ did she attack Miyuki?

It was seriously, taking all my will power to stay where I was because I knew it would be useless to try and get past the sea of fans down below.

But it didn't stop me from screaming out when I saw those colorful bombs of notes hitting the roof where my cousin laid, and blew away the roof that spewed debris and dust.

I could feel the fear seeping into my body, worried that Miyuki could have been profoundly hurt as it all began to fade away.

My fear suddenly disappeared though when I spotted a familiar large and silver white Kudan protecting everyone with its fur bristled thin.

It was the same wolf-like creature that had given the message of Sakura being back in the apartment, safe and sound.

And though it appeared dangerous with its razor sharp fangs emitting a snarl and its arched claws appearing to want to rip the girl apart, to me it just seemed so elegant than it was the night it had made itself known to us.

_Whose Kudan _is_ that? _I wondered with wide eyes, barely hearing the green haired bitch whine that it was a top level Kudan as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed in relief, mostly because that Primera girl was truly lucky that I had Ame here with me to protect us all from her irrational decisions.<p>

Ame's fur bristled into a wave of anger as he snarled down at the girl, his unnatural orbs flashing with a tinting red that seemed to make the girl freeze in fear.

Well...until she started whining like some five year-old that didn't get want they wanted, "Y-you have a special Kudan too..? Just who are you guys!"

I sighed, deciding to just ignore her insistent whining since I just really didn't like her voice at the moment.

"Aah~, Wolf-chan beat me to it!" Fai complained as he landed gracefully onto the roof, and making my attention wrap around him.

"Huh?" I murmured, confused as I stared down at the mage and watching his features playing a smile as he waved his hand at me like I did something funny.

"How naughty of you~!" He cooed, making my brows raise in question to his behavior that almost reminded me of my friend Camryn who liked to teasingly flirt a lot.

Fai then flicked his gaze onto Mokona who continued to sing and swinging without much care to what was around her.

"It looks like Mokona didn't react to the presence of her Kudan, so it means she doesn't have the feather, ne?" Fai smiled, tilting his head with his gaze pointed onto me, somehow making me feel as if he was mocking me.

Primera then cut through my thoughts with her eager laugh, trying to put up a front as she placed down her hands upon her hips in a haughty manner, ignoring our exchange or the fact she almost she tried to kill me.

...Bitch.

As soon as those two began to return to their battle, I called forth my Kudan to my side, urging him to use his glistening claws to free us.

And I waited patiently, watching as Ame carefully released Masayoshi and Mokona, moving the two on his back before turning to me with outstretched claws for release.

And suddenly, Primera whined, "This is _so_ not faiiiir!"

My eyes then widened when I realized she had spoken directly into her Kudan that was propped up and pointing at us, ultimately sending a disarray of colorful notes aimed at us.

I then cursed, Ame not hesitating to rip the rope all at once before he jumped away to avoid the attack as I fell freely.

Dust and debris billowed around like a storm cloud, my sight blinded with no sure way as to how much longer I'd fall, and suddenly, landing safely onto a large and familiar water Kudan.

Ame then flew down to our side, noticing that Masayoshi lay on my Kudan's back like a sack of potatoes while Mokona freely lay between the fuzzy ears as if she had been there all along.

All the while noticing, just a bit farther out from where we were, were Shougo and his comrades.

The poor leader trying to decipher what in heaven's name Primera was even doing when she had a concert to go attend, and of course, Primera was smartly remarking to the leader that he was a retard.

_Pft_, I simply patted the water Kudan's head in a grateful way that thanked it for saving me.

Soon I laid down upon the Kudan as I watched the bickering couple go at it as if they didn't realize there was a million fan-boys' or even a half destroyed monument surrounding them.

"Miyu-Miyu!" Mokona then called to me, waving her paws urgently back and forth, making me gaze up towards the manju bun.

And her eyes suddenly popped open as she propelled herself into my arms, only one word falling onto my lips as I gazed down at the little creature, "Feather?"

I gazed back up to my Kudan, noticing Masayoshi's own Kudan struggling to help his master back into a comfortable position upon Ame as I hummed thoughtfully.

I smiled at Mokona and giggled, "Ready to launch, Mokona?"

And as if she knew what was processing in my thoughts, she saluted and beamed at me, "Ready to go!"

So, I stood up onto my feet, spreading my legs on the surface of the Kudan as I held Mokona carefully in my arms, squinting into the distance to try and figure out how I'd throw the white manju bun to Syaoran.

But hey, I wasn't _mean_.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I blinked several times in confusion as I scrutinized Miyuki when she suddenly threw something in our direction, and that something seemed to shine from the glare of the sun as I muttered, "What the hell is that?"<p>

But then I slowly and surely began to realize...this thing was coming _straight_ _for me_!

I shrieked; the thing hitting me smack dab in the face with enough force to knock me off me feet in surprise.

Well…I soon figured out the thing Miyuki threw was none other than Mokona itself.

And the little manju bun giggled and bounced off my face into Syaoran's open palms as I groaned, Kurogane sweat-dropping not even a foot away from me.

"O-ow..."

"Oh, your eyes opened."

_Mother fucking...HOE_!

I then shot up to my feet, waving my arms out spastically in flaring anger, "YOU BITCH! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN SHOVE A FOOT UP INTO IT!"

I noticed through my glare as Miyuki swayed her feet back and forth in the air where she laid comfortably on the large Kudan, spreading out her limbs onto the water Kudan, and hiding a sarcastic smile behind her hand.

_That little..._, I huffed, turning my attention at Syaoran who held Mokona.

It seemed that Miyuki had thrown the manju bun because it had sensed a feather, and once it was established that it didn't know _who_ had it but that it was here, they decided it would be best to draw out the energy of the feather by battling the possible Kudan the feather could be lurking within.

And that's how the area was cleared with both Syaoran and Shougo calling forth their Kudans' that appeared loyally at their designated sides.

I noticed how the flare of the foxlike Kudan sprang dangerously around its form even though the golden orbs it raised up to Syaoran were so kind for its master.

And then it began, the two Kudan's attacking with their defined element, fire and water mixing harshly like a glaring light that vibrated throughout the area until it exploded before my very eyes.

I gaped in awe at how Syaoran wrapped his arm around the scruff of flames that made up its fur, appearing like an image that belonged in a painting.

Barely listening to Fai and Kurogane speaking of Syaoran, of how though he was young and that those who are young are always in pain, _he_ had made out with determination.

And I couldn't help but agree with that statement.

"Mokona!" Syaoran called to the manju bun that had found its way back into Miyuki's arms…somehow, "Can you feel the feather's wave?"

Mokona shook its head, and waved its paw in a negative gesture as it shouted back, "There is a feather, but Mokona doesn't know who has it!"

Syaoran didn't seem to be that phased by this vague knowledge, even when I knew that the feather had to be in a strong Kudan as the boy then raised his arm out.

A flicker of fire racing over his skin that wrapped around like a slithering snake, forming and growing before it blasted off, aimed at Shougo.

The leader's Kudan quickly shielding his master with a wall of water that soon broke apart like glass, shattering so harshly that it sent Shougo and his Kudan spiraling back by the sheer force of it.

_So amazing_, I gaped in awe, listening as to how Shougo laughed and admitting that it was the first time he had ever been hit with such an attack.

"Really, you're a tough one." He grinned, "Kudan are controlled by the heart; so what makes yours so strong?"

"I have something that I _must_ see through." Syaoran simply replied, but that simple statement was laced with determination and certainty.

Shougo nodded, his features suddenly thoughtful, "That makes sense..."

Shougo shouted to his gang to get out before motioning to his Kudan to release a wave of water, and filled the grounds like a tidal wave into the floor that crashed against the sides.

This ocean seemed to be that it would have swept away and drowned Syaoran under, the boy suddenly disappearing into the waves.

I gasped, my eyes flicking around to wonder where he could have gone, hearing Masayoshi shout in distress that Syaoran would drown.

But the water began to fade, evaporating into the air till it left a grand ball of fire on the ground, and the flames slowly licking away to reveal an unharmed Syaoran glaring back at the leader.

It was so amazing, that I didn't even notice the distinct _'snap'_ coming from the building walls until the the roof began to suddenly cave in.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Everyone out!" I shouted urgently, trying to avoid the splintered wood and debris falling all around like shattered glass.<p>

Primera screaming as the building trembled, almost knocking me off my feet as I called back to my Kudan, demanding from him to protect Primera and the other two, even if it meant leaving me behind.

"No! I can't just leave you behind-!" Masayoshi argued, flinching when the building began to tremble once more.

I snarled, understanding it was true that I shouldn't stay behind, but if we used all the time we could they could escape without any wounds and so would I.

But the more Masayoshi argued that he couldn't leave me, the more it wouldn't be possible any of us would escape.

The building creaked, and I cursed, ordering Ame to take Primera and Mokona, who were trembling, out to safety.

And he obliged, leaving Masayoshi and I to the crumbling building.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt so useless, watching as the Hanshin Castle trembled as if it were in the middle of an earthquake, its walls cracking in defined spider web like cracks.<p>

Gasping when the silver wolf Kudan burst from where Miyuki laid only carrying Mokona and Primera out.

My heart then pounded, my breathe hitching when the roof then caved in.

Fear seeping into me with no restraint.

And then suddenly, as Fai was about to fly out to find them, a sudden tremor filled the air, the familiar figure of Masayoshi's Kudan appearing more taller than before next to the building, it's hands stopping the castle from caving in.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I gaped in shock at Masayoshi's Kudan suddenly taking grand height, its fingers keeping the roof from caving in any further.<p>

"What the-" I gasped, eyes wide as the Kudan picked up its master and I.

**_"Take it..."_**

I gasped, my eyes flicking around to the sudden voice that reached my ears, wondering who had spoken and what they wanted taken.

And suddenly, the Kudan used its other hand to pick me up from where it held its master in the other open palm, holding me tightly in its view that I couldn't even move as I noticed its eyes gleam gold.

**_"I can't...take it…"_**

_Who's voice...?_ I whimpered, the Kudan slowly opening up its mouth wide for my view.

And I began to realize that the Kudan was going to hurt me, making me scream and struggle to find a way out, hearing the others calling my name urgently while Masayoshi demanded his Kudan to not harm me.

But it wouldn't listen, and then I saw nothing but darkness as it swallowed me whole.


	10. Chapter 9 Everytime

**Chapter 9. Everytime**

* * *

><p>Darkness, there was so much darkness in this world that felt like I was sinking into it.<p>

My body heavy and yet light, as if I was drowning in water.

I was so tired, but a voice called out to me desperately and urgently, asking something of me.

So I urged my eyes open, fluttering them free to the black world around me.

Then it became comfortably warm, floating in the nothingness as my orbs trailed up to what I believed was the sky, noticing a white feather floating above, incased in a pure glow, the white coat inked with a light rose pink that drew out a crafted heart on its surface.

_Sakura's feather_...

**_"Take...help..."_**

And I began to wonder, my mind buzzing tiredly as I reached out towards the feather, swimming upwards for my desire, was it the Kudan that was pleading with me to take this feather?

Was that why it had swallowed me whole?

But it had no need to...

I wrapped my arms around it, as if catching a precious object.

Holding it close to my chest, my eyes fluttered closed, letting the pure light that had begun to spread engulf me in its warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't seem to believe what I had seen, my cousin being swallowed by Masayoshi's Kudan.<p>

It just wasn't…something to accept, not even when Mokona began to shout that Sakura's feather was in _that_ Kudan.

And I could barely hear everyone else speaking, their voices drowning out as if being under water.

"What's wrong with that Kudan?" Kurogane questioned.

"The feather was too much to handle, so not even Masayoshi can stop his Kudan."

_The feather…it was the feather; _I thought miserably, the very thing that we had been looking for had somehow stolen her life.

I didn't even notice Kurogane sliding his gaze unnoticeably in my direction before nodding to Syaoran, "What'll you do now?"

…._What can I do…_

Syaoran brushed his fingers over his Kudan head, urging the fire beast forward before following right at its side.

"I'm getting Sakura's feather back…and saving Miyuki-san."

_Miyuki…._

That word, it just struck something icy cold within me...Was it grief?

I was unsure as my orbs dilated into wide unease, Syaoran taking flight with his fire Kudan loyally by side, my body frozen still to the moment of what I saw.

It had to be grief, all these feelings being something so uneasily acceptable as I realized that my legs moved of their own accord, and trying to take me forward to the wreckage that had taken her from me.

Almost as if I was trying to convince myself I had imagined it and if I went up there, I'd find her, safe and unharmed.

Suddenly, I felt a warm, large hand engulf my shoulder, making me jump in surprise and successfully snap me out of my daze where I stood.

I flicked my gaze up towards Kurogane with question, standing at my flank, and he not even looked down at me but up at the Kudan with his striking crimson orbs.

But despite the fact I did want to run, just run up there and out of the ninja's grasp, I couldn't.

Not just because he had me in a firm hold, but because I had this stirring feeling that kept me in place at the ninja's side, even as I hesitantly slid my gaze back to the task at hand.

_….Miyuki…_

**_"_**_There is no need to worry over the little one,_**_"_**

Flinching in surprise, my auburn orbs then snapped onto the silver wolf in bewilderment, but the male wolf simply gazed back into my eyes; seemingly uncaring that it had caught everyone's attention when he spoke.

"But," The blonde continued, his blue eyes swimming like an icy blue that could pierce the body frozen, "Who is this _'little one'_ you were speaking of?"

The wolf raised his head to the blonde mage, unfazed by his demanding eyes that contradicted with his smile.

**_"_**_Miyuki,**"**_

And then, before I could open my mouth for a demand from the creature, the wolf snapped its white gaze onto Masayoshi's blind-sighted Kudan destroying what it could, **_"_**_So she has it.**"**_

"What-?" Fai started when he was then swiftly cut-off by the wolf.

**_"_**_Watch,**"** _He ordered, making me furrow my brows, everyone doing as he asked.

Syaoran was standing on a high lamppost, staring back at an apprehensive Masayoshi.

"B-But my Kudan won't even listen to me!" The beady-eyed boy tried to reason, watching as how the flames from Syaoran's Kudan wrapped so awe-strikingly around his form, "Syaoran-kun, if you get too close then-!"

Masayoshi gazed up, gasping when Syaoran jumped from the post to the large Kudan, seemingly uncaring to anything as he poised out his hand and slammed his fist straight into the yin-yang print out etched into the Kudan's chest.

The area of where the Kudan was hit began to spread in slow dragging blurs, slithering underneath the impact as if it wanted to burst in the contained glow it glimmered.

The Kudan itself frowned, holding up Masayoshi carefully as it glared down at Syaoran, the area where Syaoran had somehow stayed in place with spurting a swirl of crackling fire.

The orange and red glow burning into Syaoran's skin, but the boy would not let up, forcing his person to reach even further.

"Stop it!" Masayoshi cried out desperately, "You' kill him! You'll kill Syaoran!"

But even Masayoshi noticed the way Syaoran had not wavered from the flames as they burst again; reaching determinedly for the feather he sought.

And then suddenly, "I-It's hot!"

Syaoran had then paused mid-reach, hearing the other boys pained cry, even as the warm flames licked his skin.

"Masayoshi-kun!"

"I-It's alright, if the thing inside my Kudan is what you are looking for…" He gasped, clutching the fabric above where his heart laid desperately. "Then take it…Take it…!"

Syaoran stared at Masayoshi understandingly, twisting his head back to gaze into the flames of where Sakura's feather laid, reaching once more, and the flames licking high around him, as if trying to consume him.

And suddenly it just all seemed to burst, the flames swirling around heatedly as Syaoran curled his fingers onto the feather, but the surprising thing was that he was tugging out an arm.

**_"_**_There was never any need to worry."_

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A voice, small and yet very strong, hummed and flew easily through the air, but it was by no means mature, only that of a child.<em>

_I could hear it, and it seemed so familiar to my ears, straining to hear even more clearly to the melody._

_"_Every time I try to fly I fall, without my wings...I feel so small_,"_

_It was a sad voice; I understood that, wanting to find the source of such a grief-stricken voice, wanting nothing more but to soothe the source._

_So I began to move, listening intently to the voice that would surely lead me through the darkness._

_"_I guess I need you baby,_"_

_It sounded like it was echoing though, as if bouncing on the walls of this endless darkness that was strangely unable to cast my own body out of its glow._

_"_I make-believe, that you are here…It's the only way…that I see clear…_"_

_And then I saw her, a little girl standing like a pale doll, and her glow never faded like my own as if we were the light in the darkness._

_I stood before her, gazing back at the 10 year-old girl who, if I didn't know any better, could have been a younger mirror image of myself had I always looked like I did now._

_She gazed up as I gazed down, her dim purple orbs, just like mine, staring so unnaturally at each other and suddenly, her body seemed to fade away into the air._

_Like snow, she flew into the air in little petals as she raised one withering hand out for me._

_"_What have I done…?_"_

* * *

><p>I gasped, my eyes fluttering open to a familiar environment, the room Mira and I preoccupying in Arashi's apartment building.<p>

I moved uneasily into a sitting position, brushing back the icy blue bangs falling into my vision, and I realized, I couldn't seem to remember what had caused my heart to beat so quickly.

But I could hear a voice, a soft, grieving voice still singing to me until it just faded away to the pitter patter of the rain.

Sighing, I stood up from the futon I had been laid in; noticing that my arms had been wrapped and felt as if they were licked by heat.

But I didn't ponder on it enough as I made my way to Sakura's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>It was sad to be seeing Syaoran forcing a smile on himself as he spoke to the desert princess, explaining to her almost everything, but I felt as if he was leaving things about himself, the true intentions as to why he was helping her.<p>

"You're doing this for a total stranger?"

Syaoran gazed back at Sakura, a flicker of sadness passing by through him before he plastered a smile back onto his face, "I am."

I stared back in pity for the boy, I realized this was hard for him, I could literally feel the flow of his sadness reaching to me, so obvious of his pain as he clenched his fingers into the palm of his hand that lay at his side, trying not to tremble.

"Princess Sakura, I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance." The blonde mage suddenly spoke up, entering the tense room as he placed a hand to his heart, giving a respectful bow to the desert princess, smiling at her, "I'm Fai D. Flowright, at your service."

It was then that I noticed the blonde placing a reassuring hand onto Syaoran's shoulder, making the boy's eyes grow wide before he stood in understanding.

And I realized he defiantly needed to be alone to let the tears run down, so I bounced into the room, waving up my hand as I smiled, Syaoran passing me by.

"And I'm Mira, pleased to meet you too," I then pointed back to Kurogane, "And that's-"

"Kurogane," Said ninja cut in, leaning against the threshold of the door way as he watched Syaoran leave the room.

As I grabbed Mokona, I gazed at Fai, he and the ninja then leaving the room as I pretended they hadn't left, keeping the princess preoccupied with Mokona.

But I just didn't feel like staying in here, wanting to see how Syaoran himself was doing.

"…I'll be back, alright?" I then asked as I smiled at the two, standing as I did so.

Sakura nodded and smiled at Mokona who asked for her to shake its paw, leaving the room to follow after the blonde and crimson-eyed ninja.

And I found them, standing by the window, staring out to cold world as the rain thumped against the window pain in its tears, "Is he out there?" I asked, moving forward so I could look as well.

Kurogane gazed up, nodding before gazing back out the window, but Fai hadn't moved, blue eyes staring out the window pane, outside, in the pouring rain of night-come; Syaoran was standing, covering his own tears with the rain, his own smile tainted with the weight of his price.

"I thought he might cry… when that happened…" Fai told us, softly, his tone gentle and calm.

"I wonder if he's crying now…" I wondered aloud in a toneless voice, wrapping my arms around my middle like Kurogane had.

"Who knows? But, if he doesn't want to cry, he'll just have to become stronger, so that no matter what happens, he won't have to cry." Kurogane muttered.

"But… I also think it takes a certain type of strength to cry when you should." Fai intoned, noticing as how his smile slightly faltered.

"I agree," I nodded, smiling when I saw Fai's Kudan spreading its wings together with a large, majestic, blue dragon.

Noticing the way the familiar silver wolf stood alongside Syaoran in the same comforting way his fire beast rubbed its muzzle over his hand, "Miyu always said that though the body forgets, the heart remembers, so while though it may seem he has lost someone important, and right now it feels as it's impossible to get it back…he will one day smile again, after the tears have been shed and the grief has faded, feelings will return as well, so he'll smile one day…I'm sure of that."

I smiled,] then, uncaring to the fact of how Kurogane and Fai stared at me strangely, probably thinking that they thought I wasn't capable of such awesome wordings.

Fai hummed thoughtfully, turning his attention back out the window where we watched Syaoran standing under the rain and protected from view by the Kudan's.

"Miyu-chan has a way with words…"

I nodded and not even knowing, as I watched Syaoran, that Miyuki was already awake and sitting in Sakura's room with the desert princess laying her head on my cousin's lap.

Miyuki brushing her fingers through the desert princess's short hair as she slept, and gazing up to the window as she then smiled in that knowing way.


	11. Chapter 10 Eternal Snow

**Chapter 10. Eternal Snow**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>The pull of the next world was strong, and before I could do anything, we were already falling, straight into small stall where we crash landed, each of us ending up in a pile of mess, the destruction having occurred because of our decent.<p>

There were large pieces of rock, scattered planks of wood and a scattered piece of fruit here and there. Having landed kind of roughly, I envied the younger princess whom had actually landed quite softly compared to the rest of us.

She was looking around in wonder, as the people of this world began to circulate around us and the mess, all with bewildered faces, and before long there was a shocked skirmish of whispers as people began to question exactly who we were, us being the anomalies in this crowd of people who all dressed as if from an ancient era somewhere in Asia.

"Couldn't you have landed us smoother?" Mira asked Mokona irritably, rubbing the back of her head as I sat up, having fallen rather roughly onto my back.

"Puu~ we have arrived in a new world!" Mokona cheered whilst evading Mira's question, sitting in-between Fai and Kurogane who were as usual, a strange contrast.

I myself was situated somewhere near Sakura, who was sitting neatly close to me, having avoided the big mass of destruction altogether.

"This isn't the world I came from." Kurogane sighed in annoyance.

"It doesn't seem to be mine either," Fai said in relief, his smile never faltering as the strange mass of people began whispering about his strange clothing, even about his irregular blonde hair and sea blue eyes.

The street was filled with small stalls, each selling some kind of fruit or vegetable or some kind of hand crafted object.

The sky was a brilliant blue, with a few smeared clouds painting the sky in a swirly mass.

And then that bright, blue sky was blotted out of my vision as a more ugly view came into focus.

Suddenly, a tall and lanky man appeared before us, surrounded by nameless men with weapons, which all seemed to be following the strange and disturbing man.

"What the hell? Where the hell did you come from?" The man stated grouchily.

"Uh, we're being stared at…" I muttered, feeling the eyes of the whole village upon us as the man became angrier.

Only then did the strange man seem to notice Sakura, Mira, and me, his eyes wandering our bodies in a disturbing manner.

And I glared as I noticed Mira shiver uncomfortably, as if feeling his intent rise as he began to speak once more.

"Come with us." He ordered, grabbing both Mira's and Sakura's arms roughly and turning to me as well.

I could hear Sakura beside me as she muttered about her own pain, one eye closed and scrunched with the burning of the man's hands like Mira.

My eyes narrowed and before he could get any closer, I slammed my foot up into his jaw as I bent back, allowing Syaoran to get a kick as well: Double hit.

Syaoran's own foot had left a scuff mark upon the undesirable man's face, the force of both our kicks was strong, sending the man onto his back as he became winded, coughing a little as he landed roughly onto the dirty floor.

"You bastard, who the hell do you think you just kicked?" The man demanded, getting up from his fall.

His men stood behind him, spears at the ready as the man stood, his back hunched and his face screwed up in anger.

And also, I noticed, a puffy red cheek where Syaoran's foot had connected with the man's face, a bruise forming around his jaw line where I had kicked as well.

Syaoran stood in front of Sakura protectively while I glared at the man, Mira taking the hint to stay behind me as she glared at the man as well.

"You…" The man growled, edging towards us in a provocative manner.

Sakura edged closer to Syaoran, feeling the man's angry aura as he was about to order his men to attack.

"**Stop it!**"

We all turned towards the owner of the voice.

Atop a rather meek building with green tiles stood a young, annoyed looking girl with her medium length of black hair tied up into a high ponytail.

Her grey eyes glared at the man as her arms crossed, her distain showing on her young face.

"Stop bothering people you don't know for no reason, you dumbass!" She lectured, her strong eyes never wavering.

"Chu'nyan… damn it, who the hell do you think I am?" He argued, praising himself and calling himself _'Oresama'_ as he explained about his lineage as the son of Lord or _"Ryanban"_, who ruled this town called Ryonfi.

After a bit of argument on Chu'nyan's part, who had insulted the Ryanban, she was able to get the man to leave.

While Syaoran checked Sakura to see if she was alright I stood, turning around to help my cousin up to her feet.

Everyone stood, watching Mokona as she complimented Syaoran and me on our double kicks, copying Syaoran by kicking mid-air, before landing on his Syaoran's shoulder with a giggle.

"Ya, that _was_ pretty cool," Mira grinned, nudging me with her elbow, "Crazy, doing a double knock out!"

I shrugged, giggling as I watched Mokona jump around again.

We all then began to help the townspeople pick up the littered damage, focusing more on the wasted food and trying to decide whether each piece could be salvaged or not.

"Okay, that's all of it," Mira announced, rubbing her hands together to rid the dust away, having placed all of the vegetables back into their crates without much of a fault.

"You're dressed so weirdly…" The girl from before suddenly commented, coming over to us with her hands filled with the vegetables of this world.

"Haha~, she said you look weird, Kuro-rin." Fai joked.

"Kurogane's weird!" Mokona cheered, from her perch above Fai's head.

"If I'm weird, what the hell are you two?"

"Wait… could you guys be…" The girl murmured to herself, eyeing Sakura and then me with a look of excitement.

She then excitedly placed all of the vegetables back into the crates, before grabbing Sakura's hand, and grabbing mine with her other.

"Come with me!" She ordered, running at full speed before we could do a thing to stop her.

"He-Hey!"

_Hm, _I mused as I gazed ahead to keep myself from tripping face first while being possibly dragged, _Maybe this is karma for not being grabbed first…_

* * *

><p><strong>Mira's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, where are we?" Fai asked, having found Miyuki and Sakura randomly whisked into this new strange environment.<p>

"My place," Chu'nyan explained vaguely, sitting on her haunches as we all sat in a comfortable position.

"… Don't you guys have anything to say?" The girl asked, staring at us intently as if we were supposed to come out about something, as if we were hiding something important.

"Huh?" I murmured, confusion etching noticeably into my features.

_What the hell was this girl on?_ I thought as my nose then scrunched up in bewilderment, _We just met her!_

"Nothing?" the girl persisted, launching towards Miyuki and Sakura.

"Well, we only just arrived here and met you…" Syaoran muttered, staring at the girl strangely.

I didn't really blame him; I was staring strangely at the girl too.

"Are you sure that's all…?" Chu'nyan asked, listening intently as if we were supposed to say something.

That something though, was a mystery to me as I sat quietly, waiting for this whole mess to come clean and explain itself.

"No, not really." I shrugged, watching as Chu'nyan sighed, and her head hanging a little low.

"I see… so you aren't. Now that I think about it, I guess kids like you wouldn't be Amen'osa…" She mumbled to herself, seemingly having decided that we weren't what she thought we were.

…._Wait_…._Did she just call us _kids_?_

"Amen'osa?" Sakura asked sleepily from her position beside Syaoran, her desert styled clothing rustling slightly as she turned a little, trying to stay awake even through her tired haze.

I relaxed next to Miyuki as Chu'nyan explained about the secret agents of her world named 'Amen'osa', and about the happenings of this world.

"That's Mito Koumon!" Mokona squealed, watching as the manju bun jumped around.

It was very excited, trying to explain the happenings of the show, which wouldn't work since none of the others in the group had TV's in their worlds, but I could understand bits and pieces of what it was trying to explain of the show.

"I've been wondering for a while now… just what is that thing? Is it like a walking manju bun?" Chu'nyan asked, staring at Mokona in wonder.

"Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona exclaimed, jumping onto Chu'nyan in a scuffle.

I laughed, watching as Mokona glomped the young, frightened, girl.

Even Miyuki was chuckling.

"Mokona is, well… sort of like our mascot or maybe an idol." Fai tried to explain, sitting beside Sakura with a small smile on his face.

"Wah~ Mokona is an idol! Mokona is so popular!" The manju bun giggled, twirling around on its big foot, a large smile on its face.

"Well, I'm Fai. This is Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Miyu-chan, and then we have Kuro-puu. ~" The blonde beamed, waving out his arm towards said ninja.

"It's KUROGANE!"

"So you've been waiting for these 'Amen'osa' for a while now, huh?" Miyuki asked, catching onto the story quickly.

It was easy actually to tell that the way Chu'nyan talked about the Ryanban indicated her hate of him, the supposed hate and disruption quite evident in this town, and the fact that they were waiting for the secret government agents only supplied more evidence to my thesis.

Apparently this _'Ryanban'_ was corrupt and abusing his position with an unknown force.

"Yes… he's the worst!" She scowled, her voice changing to a much more threatening tone as she spoke of him, "My mother… he…"

The walls then began to shake; even the bolt of the door began to tremble

"The wind?" I asked, glancing towards the trembling doors in curiosity.

"It seems so, let's see…" And Kurogane stood as if to go and open the door.

"Don't go outside!" Chu'nyan yelled as Fai, too, stood up.

The door suddenly flew open, the strength of the wind too much to stand.

Powerful winds filled the room, shaking everything in sight and blowing at all of us as if to bowl us over, almost like a hurricane within the home.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>The wind strengthened, becoming strong enough to feel my body sliding on the wooden floor, anxiety filling my tense frame as I dug my nails into the floor, trying to keep myself rooted.<p>

And I felt my hold slipping as I started to suddenly feel my body slide forward, inch by agonizing inch, I was moving.

I dug harder onto the floorboards, trying to keep my ground, but the wind thrashed around, gaining greater heights as I heard crashing and clanging, the sounds of ripping wood as part of the roof above us was ripped away by the powerful wind, the swirling mass of pushing hands clawing at my skin.

And suddenly I felt arms pull me back, gasping in surprise when I hit someone's chest, soon finding out that it was Fai who had tugged me back, and of good reasons too.

When I had snapped open my eyes I had seen the mass of winds had struck the place I once was situated in, had it been I stayed there another second I would have fallen into its unnatural weather of chaos.

And it struck another powerful turn, slowly dissipating into a slither of nothing as everything then quieted down.

I brushed back my bangs that had blocked my vision, mouth agape in surprise to even care I was currently sitting in Fai's lap, his arms pulled around me as I looked around to the mess of Chu'nyan's home.

The poor girl shouting to the sky, "The Ryanban, this is his doing!"

* * *

><p><em>A young child gazed up to the gray skies, and watching curiously as white little specks fell from the sky.<em>

_She had never seen something like them before, and it was beautiful to her eyes as she watched the world slowly drowning the world in its pure white._

_And her breath came out in noticeable wisps of fog, her cheeks coloring in a rosy color, but despite the cold she shivered from._

_She didn't move from her spot, too entranced by this new phenomenon to even go inside her home just a few yards away where it was warm._

"_Sweet heart!"_

_The voice was familiar to her; it was her mother's voice after all._

_But she didn't look away, not even when her mother came to her side and suddenly felt her body being draping over by a long warm coat over the child's small frame._

_Her dim violet orbs blinked in surprise before she raised her arms and examined the coat her mother had dropped over her shivering form._

_"Mommy," She looked up with innocent eyes as she pulled in her arms to her chest so the coat wrapped more closely onto her, "What's that white stuff falling from the sky?"_

_The mother's blue-gray eyes blinked in surprise at the little girl, and pursed her pink lips as she pulled back her head to stare at the gray sky like her daughter had minutes before._

"_Why, sweet heart," She said, "That's snow."_

"_Snow…?" The child echoed, looking up to watch the white petals falling from the sky again, and entranced by the beauty of it as she then smiled gingerly, "I like snow."_

* * *

><p>It was such a short dream, and I realized it to be a dream as my eyes fluttered open to the unfamiliar room I had been designated to the night before.<p>

The morning light entered into the night filled world filtering through the small circular window, and shivered by the sudden cold that lifted through my body, but at the same time…I felt warmth fluttering through my heart.


	12. IMPORTANT NOTICE NOT A STORY CHAPTER

**AUTHOR IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

_Firstly I'd like to apologize to everyone whom began to follow or favorite, and all the ones whom have been here since the beginning of the first upload, since I _haven't _updated in who knows how long. But I would like to inform you all that the story _will continue_. I'm _**not** _taking it down._

_I've just had a _major writer's block_ as of late and many of the stories I want to finish have been placed on the back burner, one by one, especially this one as I was more preoccupied with finishing school. I _am_ trying to get back in the feel of things though. The only problem with that is once I _am_ back in that sequence of nonstop writing, most of what has already been written, specifically the Tsubasa Chronicle fic will _probably_ change._

_The concept is still the same though; two girls enter the Tsubasa-world. But both _Miyuki _and_ Mira_ will probably become different people at the end of it, though I do stand by them being family, though perhaps with a new incline to a__ different personality__ – nonetheless many things will change and I hope that you all can bear with this long stale writers block for just a _while longer_._

_I _am_ currently re-writing everything, working out the kinks in this new format, and putting as much chapters as before I post so I can to make up for the long wait in one go. When I _am_ ready I will place another notice indicating that I will be deleting the chapters, and re-posting the very first chapter/prologue with the new one. I'll leave it up for the next 30 minutes just in case so everyone will know. After which we'll be back on track. :)_

_Thank you everyone, Nai_


End file.
